


Hike!

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - College Football, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Café, Censored Swearing, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Themes, Swearing, That's a lot of Alternative Universes, There will still be Voltron (just not like the big robot man), alternative universe, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Going off the college, Garrison, the five aquantinces/friends go off to be walk-ins at the college. Obviously, this team starts off bumpy at first, even if they played with each other beforehand.They will have to go through everything together such as heartbreak, studying, tests and exams, their games, and working together in the café, The Lion, these unlikely friends will have to learn to stick together as commanded by their coach, Coach Allura, and their assistant coach, Coach Coran.They hope that they will be able to defeat their rival college, the Galra. But maybe it's too high of a goal, since they haven the beat the Galra since 10 years ago. They only won because they had to forfeit because all of their team wasn't there.M A I N  - V O L T R O N  - P L A Y E R SCoach Allura - Head Coach/Sports teacherCoach Coran - Assistant Coach/Life Skills teacherShiro - QuarterbackKeith - OffensePidge - OffenseLance - DefenseHunk - DefenseEach chapter starts and ends with text messagesI M P O R T A N TThese chapters are being redone to better fit the Voltron plot!Chapters still being revamped:Chapter 1 and 2





	1. Moving into College

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had to do some research for this since I don't know much about football. I mena like I know the basics, but these characters are supposed to be really into football so ;;
> 
> I love this au so much. I know I still have to finish knock out, but I write stories based on how I feel. I wrote knock out when I was depressed and I wrote this when I was happy. This took me a week.

> **Group Chat:** Nakie Leggy  
>  **Supa Hawt Fiya** (Keith), **Your Hotness** (Lance), **Space Daddy** (Shiro), **Pigeon** (Pidge), **Hunk** (Hunk)  
>  Unread: (452) 

**Supa Hawt Fiya [11:31]** : Seriously guys? Would it kill you to not txt whitin the span of 3 hours?!?!? My phone literally died the whole time I was driving over to college and when I charg eit up from the dead I am missing 452 messages!!!!!

 **Your Hotness [11:39]** : I'm sorry????? It's just we're all excited/nervous about going to college.

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [11:42]** : Well try not to spam my messages next time 

**Hunk [11:43]** : I can't believe I actually am able to play football there! High school football with you guys was the best! ;3

 **Your Hotness [11:44]** : HUUUUUUUNNNNKKKK! I told you to change your name to something other than your nickname we gave you!

 **Hunk [11:45]** : Well at least it's not my real name rit?

 **Pigeon [11:45]** : He has a point

 **Hunk [11:46]** : Also who changed the name??? I'm changin it

 _[11:48] **Hunk** has changed the group name to: Them College Anxieties _

**Your Hotness [11:48]** : NOOOOOOOO!!!?!!!!!!!! I CHANGED IT EARLIER!!!

 **Hunk [11:48]** : Foo late ;)

 **Hunk [11:48]** : *too

 **Space Daddy [11:49]** : Can't believe inwill be seeing you guys again! Last time I saw you was at your graduation. I still can't believe my young children are going to play football with me :')

 **Your Hotness [11:50]** : Why does no one have auto correct? 

**Pigeon [11:50]** : Not everyone cena be as perfect as you. Plus, auto correct is a pain in the butt.

 **Pigeon [11:51]** : *can

 **Pigeon [11:52]** : SEE?!?! AUTO CORRECT STRIKES AGAIN!

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [11:52]** : Saaame Shiro. Can't wait to see ya again.  <3 same with ya'all.

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [11:53]** : [Sent image]

 **Space Daddy [11:54]** : awww ~  <33 Love ya too Keith

 **Pigeon [11:55]** : GET A ROOM! Keith stop sending your boyfriend pictures of you making a heart with your hands against your chest. At weird to see you again and I'm not even at college yet. Just an hour more.

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [11:55]** : Excuse me it wasn't meant for on,y Shiro. You guys too.

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [11:55]** : *only

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [11:56]** : Its bromance

 **Space Daddy [11:56]** : Its bromance

 **Space Daddy [11:56]** : JINX 

**Supa Hawt Fiya [11:56]** : JINX!!!

 **Pigeon [11:57]** : You guys are freaking me out!!! HOW ARE YOU MANAGEING TO TEXT AT THE SAME TIME?!?

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [11:58]** : our minds are connected

 **Space Daddy [11:58]** : our minds are connected

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [11:59]** : You totally owe me beer

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [11:59]** : And the good kind. Don't get me some watered down excuse of some Heineken

 **Space Daddy [12:00]** : Damn you got me

 **Space Daddy [12:00]** : Fine, how about both you and I pay for it but I will pay five more dollars than you? Sound fair? A twelve pack and the good one, I promise. 

**Supa Hawt Fiya [12:01]** : ...

 **Hunk [12:02]** : I'm back. I hate to wash the dishes before I leave for college. Mom claims it's the last thing I can do for this house.

 **Your Hotness [12:03]** : Ayyyyyy. Welcome back Chunky Monkey.

 **Pigeon [12:04]** : [sent finger gun gif]

 **Space Daddy [12:09]** : Pleeeeeeease Keith. I'm on a college student amount of money. My job is literally at the Lion. 

**Hunk [12:10]** : Isn't that the little cafe full of kitties?

 **Your Hotness [12:10]** : That sounds so girly 

**Supa Hawt Fiya [12:10]** : Fiiiiiiiiiine Shiro. Ps can you probably gte me a job there? I will need some money too. You are the manager there, right?

 **Hunk [12:11]** : Lance, did you just call me Chunky Monkey?

 **Space Daddy [12:12]** : You betcha. Do you guys want to join in too? We literally only have like three other employees here I think idk. And this cafe is pretty big, bigger than that Starbucks near my place. There are five kitties here and I call them color names. But mine is Black, because she is already close to me.

 **Your Hotness [12:13]** : Yeppers. To both Hunk and Shiro.

 **Pigeon [12:13]** : I guess I do need to earn something to help pay off my student loan. And being a walk-in. Which we all are, so I'm pretty sure they are all going to say yes.

 **Hunk [12:13]** : Of course Shiro. Sign me up! [image sent]

 **Your Hotness [12:14]** : Hunk, are those sprinkles on your fingers? YOU AET A CUPCKE WITHOU ME?! I THOUGHT OUR FIRST CUPCAKE WAS GOING TOT BE TOGEHTER!!!

 **Pigeon [12:15]** : RUN HUNK, DUN!!!

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [12:15]** : Dun??? Lmao

 **Hunk [12:15]** : [image sent]

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [12:17]** : lmao. That sonic meme though. But you should sent this one [image sent]

 **Pigeon [12:18]** : THAT IS BEAUTIFUL! Best movie ever. 10 outta 10. Forrest Gump.

 **Hunk [12:19]** : [sent audio file]

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [12:20]** : GOTTA RUN RUN RUN AWAY

RUN AWAY BABY!

 **Pigeon [12:20]** : Sroo singing Keith! I don't need another Lance!

 **Pigeon [12:21]** : *Stop

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [12:22]** : Well at least I can sing good.

 **Your Hotness [12:23]** : Excuse me Keith?!? You're next on my list right next to Hunk on who I'm going to strangle.

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [12:24]** : [image sent]

 **Your Hotness [12:25]** : HOW DARE YOU FLIP ME OFF!!!

 **Hunk [12:26]** : ôwô

 **Pigeon [12:26]** : //insert intense eyebrow wiggling here//

 **Space Daddy [12:27]** : Guys. We all know this is the best thing for Hunk right now. (Btw, sorry for late reply. My dorm neighbor needed a fork since she ran out of forks. And then she tried to flirt with me. Took me forever to pry her off of my arm)

 **Space Daddy [12:27]** : [video sent]

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [12:28]** : LMFAO

 **Pigeon [12:28]** : HUNK! DID YOU SEE THAT?!? THE GUY LITERALLY RAN OFF THE SCREEN SO FAST WITH THAT TROLL FACE !!! IT LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!!

 **Hunk [12:29]** : Excuse me? I do not have multiple chins. Most of the time.

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [12:30]** : lol

 **Space Daddy [12:30]** : r i p Hunk

 **Hunk [12:31]** : //insert me running away//

 **Your Hotness [12:32]** : //insert me chasing after you//

 **Space Daddy [12:33]** : [image sent]

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [12:34]** : awwwww ~ <3 I love the ginger furred one! I call dibs!

 **Pigeon [12:34]** : I already fell in love with the white one with the green eyes.

 **Your Hotness [12:34]** : THE BLUE EYED ONE IS MIIINE!!!

 **Hunk [12:35]** : Ill take the cream colored one with the yellow eyes. 

**Space Daddy [12:36]** : Hold on. Wait until you gte over here. Let's see what they think of you.

 **Your Hotness [12:37]** : Okay. Besides I got to go say bye to my parents before I'm off.

 **Space Daddy [12:38]** : Okay guys, say bye to your families! You're going to miss the,...

* * *

Keith bit back bitterness on his tongue once they mentioned families. When he left his foster family, they looked as if this was their sacred day, their day to celebrate. He wished he could have someone to hug and cry into their shoulder when he left, he wished he could feel his heart twist when they called at college, he wished he could have a family to go to for Christmas or any holiday for that matter, he wished someone would help him buy his way into college. He was lucky to get enough money from his job to go into college and his foster family only offered $3,000, which was pretty generous of them. But it didn't do much to it. He still had $12,000 to pay off. Shiro had kindly given him $2,000 and each of his friends combined had given him $1,000. He remembered crying when they gave that to him and then tackling them with a tight hug. He remembered staying up for the graveyard shift and only getting 2 hours of sleep before waking up again for school. 

Keith sighed as he left the freeway. He shouldn't have been texting while driving, but to his defense he used Siri most of the time. He was surprised that Shiro didn't-

Bing!

 **Space Daddy [12:41]** : KIETH ARE YIU DRIVIN AND TEXTING!!?!!

Never mind.

Keith groaned and held down his home button till he heard his Australian male Siri voice play. Immediately, Keith ordered, "Text Space Daddy, I don't know what you're talking about." He heard it beep in return and then process and then asked one more question which Keith approved to and listened as his phone hummed when it sent. He smiled a little at the thought of Shiro's face as he reads that. His expression full of disbelief.

Bing!

 **Space Daddy [12:44]** : HHHHHRRRRHHRNNGNGGGG

A chuckle eased its way out from Keith's lips, making one of his hands fly to his face so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. He brushed some of the strands of hair out from his face as he passed a McDonalds and held down Siri once more and commanded, "Text Space Daddy, I will be over to the Garrison soon. Please don't kill me. I'll love you forever. Do you want a monument? I can build you a monument. I will worship you. Just don't kill me. ;v;"

Shiro would've found out that what he said was kind of inspired by Finding Dory soon enough. After all, they had watched that the night before Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge's graduation together. Not just Keith and Shiro though. It was all of them. A blanket over every one of their shoulders, a bowl of popcorn straight from the microwave between Shiro's legs, Lance's arms, and Pidge's and Hunk's knees. 

Beep!

Keith felt himself bite his bottom lip softly as he knew that one was Lance. He quickly glanced at his text.

 **Your Hotness [12:50]** : I didn't think Keith would be the type of person to beg.

A light warmth spread across his cheeks. He just prayed to whatever God is up there that Lance didn't mean that in a dirty way. 

He listened to his Australian male Siri direct him towards the Garrison, it being apparently just a few more turns away. This college was for the best of the best, not much for the common people. It was a miracle he even afforded to come here. This college would often times lower their fee depending on grades (for the dummies with Ds and Cs it was $50,000. However for the A students they only had to pay $13,000. Keith was an A and B student so he had to pay $15,000). This school was a dream destination for science, math, and English subject lovers. Especially for astronauts. 

Keith remembered back when he was around the age of 13, when he bumped into Shiro. The older man was packing up for college, his old charcoal black car's engine rumbling. Pre-teen Keith had walked up to him and asked, "Are you going to go to space with me one day?"

Shiro's caring dark brown eyes looked down at him and responded, "Of course. We can find a way all the way up to Pluto one day. Maybe we'll be the first to Mars."

Young Keith had smiled at that.

But now that it was here, the time when they were training to work for NASA, it just seemed too surreal. 

Bing!

Keith turned gratefully towards his iPhone 5 for once. His crappy phone barley had any memory (he had to delete tons of apps and photos just to have enough storage. All he had now was that Neko Cat where cats appear on your phone and stuff like that, he didn't care about remembering the name. Shiro had suggested it and now he was addicted to a game he didn't even know the name to, Minecraft (they would occasionally play when they had nothing to do and then end up teaming against Lance), ibisPaintX (he sometimes enjoyed to doodle, even if it was bad), and some other apps like find my iPhone (mainly Shiro's iPhone because he would often times forget where he out it and then end up using his neighbor to use their phone to call Keith to search for his phone and use the alarm thing) and YouTube.

Shiro's text appeared from the now blurred out space wallpaper.

 **Space Daddy [1:01]** : Shut up Lance. He doesn't mean it like that. That is like really kinky right there. 

Keith felt himself frown. Shiro hadn't responded to his, but to Lance's. Was Lance his favorite? Oh god, what if he ends up trusting Lance more than him? What will he do when he's down? Oh god. 

The worry-filled man yelped as he heard a bing come from his phone, pulling him out of his thoughts. Sometimes the young man could think too deeply about things. 

**Space Daddy [1:03]** : Maybe a monument then I will forgive you ;)

Smiling, the black haired man pulled up towards the college and found himself frowning. There were barley any parking space, and he arrived here a day before you were actually supposed to! But thank god they had a special parking lot just for their students. Turning left and driving past the buildings and some students who were desperately trying to find where their new classes will be, Keith found his jaw still dropping from the amazing sight. He had seen this place on Google many times, of course, but actually seeing it with his eyes was a whole new thing. It wasn't huge, but it was still pretty big. The white walls that stayed impossibly clean, the neon blue highlights, the black doors awaiting to be opened once more officially. The dorm room were next to it, shining. It was of course smaller than the school grounds, but it held 240 rooms, all of those rooms capability of having two in each.

Finally reaching the parking lot, he was greeted by a man asking for his name and Driver's License. Keith always knew how much these people meant about security, but sometimes the young man felt uncomfortable. After a few seconds, the man nodded and allowed him to pass through. Exhaling in relief, Keith drove in and parked onto the fourth floor of the garage/parking lot.

He plucked his phone free of its charging cable and stuffed it into his front pocket and then resuming to taking the charging cable out from his front seat, taking a backpack full of small personal items, and then going to the back where a small suitcase was with his essentials.

Locking his car, Keith shoved his keys into his front pocket along with his phone. Good thing about male pants were the extra space they had for pockets. He often times saw females struggle with their pockets, especially when they find out that their front pockets were fake and were stitched together.

His pale and nimble fingers found his red otterbox case and he pulled it out and swiped to enter his passcode (it being 7333) and pressed to call Shiro. Keith pressed it against his ear and listened for Shiro's welcoming voice.

"Keith?" Shiro answered.

"Hey Shiro." Keith responding, confirming that he indeed was on the other line.

"Hey there." Shiro purred, Keith ignoring the adorableness.

"I'm here. Where are you?" Keith announces, keeping his voice low so it wouldn't echo throughout the whole garage/parking lot area.

"Walk over to the dorm rooms. I will be standing outside. You got your ID right?"

"Yeah. Picked it up a month ago."

"Cause you're going to need to to get it. The dorms have this weird way of sensing if there is someone tagging along. Another one of their security things."

"Okay. So I'll meet up with you in front of the dorm entrance?"

"The one closest to the Garrison wall. There are two. So know to go to that one."

"Okay. See you soon Shiro."

"Try saying that five times fast."

"Shut up Shiro." Keith chuckled before hanging up. 

The rolling sound of his suitcase running across the cracks in the pavement echoed throughout the establishment, ringing into everyone's ears. Keith nervously nibbled on the interior of his cheek as he decided to run, his footsteps and his suitcase making sounds now. There was a tunnel on the first floor, only accessible through the inside. Just a swipe of his card, and Keith was in. The inside was so futuristic. Blue lights were everywhere, changing colors from blue to red to green to yellow ad then finally to black. The school colors. Their mascot was a being called Voltron, which was apparently, according to legends, a robotic space man.

Only if you were on the football team could you be part of Voltron. The top five were guaranteed scholarships and became part of Voltron. Shiro was sixth place last time, making Keith listen to his rant about how he should've became fifth because Luke had obviously cheated or made out with the female coach to make her change her mind. After all, Luke was pretty hot. 

Luckily, the young man had graduated along with the other four and that meant Shiro could try to make top five.

Keith ran past some students who were already wearing their school's uniforms. Sometimes the school didn't make sense. I mean, they call their students 'paladins' if they are pretty smart or they deserve the title. And then there are other names such as 'Balmerians'. How did the teachers remember all of these nicknames to call their students?

Apparently Paladins (the name title) was only given to the top 50 students, and if they were part of the football team they would be called a color and then the paladin title. If you were not in the top fifty but in the football team, they were called something else than a paladin. 

But the school uniforms were orange and white with yellow shoulder pads and then some medals pinned to the chest to show what name to be called by and what clubs or activities they are in. Some had honors medals, others with what major they were in.

Hunk was being an engineering major, Pidge also doing that major. Keith, Lance, and Shiro were aiming to become part of NASA's pilot program. Hunk and Pidge wanted to be those scientist engineers building the rockets and stuff.

Back to the school uniforms. Why orange? Why not one of the school colors? Apparently orange was one color that popped out and were not part of Voltron. They couldn't do purple since that was a Galra color, so orange was what they had left. Apparently.

The Galra were the rival college and every time when they get to the finals, the Galra have always beaten them. The last time the Garrison had defeated the Galra were... 10 years ago!

Keith woke up from his trance as he saw a familiar face. His welcoming brown eyes looked over towards Keith, his black hair drooping over his eyes.

"Keith!" Shiro welcomed, jogging over towards him and grabbing the suitcase. The younger man exhaled a bit.

"Do you know where you're staying?" Shiro asked, "Certainly not mine. My roommate is this guy named Charlie. Part of the football team, but he isn't a walk-in. Looks pretty emo, but man does he have skill! He said he was going to cut his hair for the season. Thank god for that. Don't have to fight the urge to slap hair away from his left eye."

"Apparently I'm staying with Pidge." Keith said as he swiped his card right after Shiro, the machine beeping twice. "I don't mind it's just... he seems like a girl. Don't get me wrong, I love him! But, something about him makes me think he's a girl. Maybe there was a reason."

Shiro seemed to stiffen at Keith, as if hiding a secret. Right away, Keith knew he was right. Shiro always had little signs whenever he's hiding something or lying, things only his friends notices. When he lies, he can't maintain eye contact for long. He looks away straight away. 

'Note to self: Don't do anything you wouldn't do in front of a girl in front of Pidge' 

Keith sighed as he finally reached his room on the second floor. The three story building had long hallways for sure, but luckily for Keith and Pidge, they got the second one on the right hand side from the stairs. He slid his card in and slid it again to let Shiro come in and opened the door to be hit by the scent of newness. Like when you buy a new Pokémon game and you cut the plastic open with your nails and that smell. To some it may smell bad, but to most it smells wonderful. 

Keith immediately flops onto the left bed from the doorway, but from the window perspective, the right. They got a view overlooking the whole campus. There was a small table in between the two beds with a lamp. There was a small kitchen area consisting of only hot plates and a microwave with a small fridge only capable of holding probably one full case of 24 bottles of water. Right when they entered, he took note of the small bathroom on the left and a small closet on the right of the door. The small bathroom was extremely cramped. The stand up shower was squeezed onto the corner next to the door and on the other side of the door was a sink and the toilet was on the furthest corner about 6 feet away from the door. Nothing else littered the dorm, only the essentials.

Keith opened his backpack to take out his personal things and started to lay everything out. He immediately pinned up a poster of Star Wars, NASA, and of a cat hanging on. He wanted to bring more, but his foster parents trashed them. Now he didn't have his music posters. On the small desk he put a little pocketknife that was pure black with a purple making. He also put a bobble head of their mascot on there and then a lion themed alarm clock (it was their high school's mascot).

Shiro set down the suitcase and watched Keith with a smile on his face. "You really are excited aren't you?" Shiro wondered out loud, leaning against the wall as he watched Keith put all of his clothes under his bed and put his jackets and everything up in the closet. He put some water next to the fridge, checked his toothbrush, toothpaste, etc. were actually his, and brought out some of his blankets with pillows. The pillows had Star Wars: The Force Awakens on it and his blanket was white with a red V with a missing chunk shaped diamond cut out from the dip in the V. It was a symbol they had made up, and every one of them had a blanket like this but with different colors representing their favorite color. Keith tucked in some white sheets before laying his blanket neatly on top of it and he plopped down laughing happily. 

The older man sat down at the foot of the bed, watching as Keith shifted around on his small bed, trying to make himself comfortable. 

"You should text Pidge." Shiro said to break the silence.

Keith hadn't thought about that until now. Pidge would be pissed if he found out that Keith already got a bed and never notified him about it.

Rolling off the bed and landing in his feet, Keith grabbed his phone and walked over towards the door and turned around. Shiro looked around him before noticing that he was in the middle of the picture. The older man shuffled next to Keith and touched his shoulder only to send a shock down his spine. A little yelp of surprise left Keith's lips and he turned to glare at Shiro, knowing he did that on purpose. 

Trying to look innocent, Shiro tilted his head to the side and fluttered his eyes. Keith scoffed and turned back to taking the picture. It took a few seconds to focus and finally he heard the click of a camera on his phone and the photo was taken. He quickly went onto a private conversation with Pidge and sent him that. It took a few minutes of standing there near the door with Shiro peering over his head curiously until Pidge responded saying that he was cool with that. Keith smiled and texted back eagerly and then plopped back into his bed, folding his arms over her chest and bring his knees to his chest and buried into his blankets. 

"Wanna check out my place?" Shiro asked, patting Keith's knee, "I've see yours and I'm pretty sure you wanna see mine."

"What makes you think that?" Keith growled, savoring the warmth of the blanket before he wanted to admit he did want to and would have to leave it behind.

Shiro raised an eyebrow and dramatically pushed out his hip and put a hand on it while sticking out his bottom lip. Keith peered out from under his black bangs and chuckled.

"You look so gay right now." Keith joked and chucked a pillow right at Shiro's chest. 

Slapping a hand against his top torso and fake wheezing, Shiro hissed jokingly, "I am offending my good sir. Did you just assume my sexuality?" Taking the pillow into hand, Shiro slammed it down onto Keith's legs, making him yelp as that they were near his torso, just folded up. Keith kicked up to push Shiro back over to Pidge's bed. The older man chuckled as he stumbled against it, Keith being able to hear the muscular man's body hit the wood. 

"I'm going to get you!" Shiro fake threatened, a hint of playfulness in his tone. Keith yelped and jumped to his feet on his bed and pressed his back against the wall. "I don't wanna die!"

"I'm not going to kill you." Shiro said, "You still have to build my monument."

Shiro pounced onto Keith's bed and grabbed either side of his waist and dragged him down and slung his legs over his shoulders. Keith found himself looking at his bed now like a bat.

"How about a monument of your ass?!" Keith spat, making Shiro chuckle and releasing Keith. The younger man instinctively stuck out his hands and did a backwards roll over towards the door and kicked out his legs to stand up. 

Keith turns around towards Shiro and bowed. Shiro did a fake crowd noise, his throat trying to make an 'aaaaaaa' sound. 

"Thank you, thank you very much." Keith grinned cheekily. Shiro rolled his eyes and he walked over towards Keith and had the guts to rub his mullet in different directions. 

A growl came from deep within Keith's throat, making him pounce onto Shiro's and climbing up his muscular frame. Shiro laughed as he tried to push Keith off of him. Keith ended up having to wrap his legs around Shiro's knees until he got high enough to ruffle the other man's hair. 

"You're so childish sometimes." Shiro said, throwing his body towards Keith's bed and forcing, with his momentum, the younger man to get off of his body.

"No I'm not. I'm just really stubborn and act that out in weird ways by being a brat." Keith said playfully, grinning at Shiro. 

Shiro patted his shoulder and announced, "Come on, let's go over to my room. It's on the third floor, and it's near the middle of the hallway."

Keith groaned in protest, although by his body actions, they showed he actually wanted to check out his room. 

Shiro place a hand into his lower back and pushed Keith out of the room and heard Keith lock it up with a reverse swipe of his card and it buzzing in confirmation that it was locked up.

The duo ran up the stairs in a mini-race (Shiro ended up winning when he pushed Keith's head to the side and Keith fell to the halfpoint of the stairs and almost ran over five young students) and did the dash down the hallway (Keith ended up winning but he overshot it and ended up running all the way to the end of the hallway and having to run back over to the waiting Shiro).

The older man swiped his card twice and walked in to only yell in surprise at the sight of his dorm buddy. The chestnut skinned man was pressed against the wall by a female Keith was going to guess was his girlfriend (hopefully). Keith didn't need to look, just to listen to the sounds they were making, that they were naked.

"The fuck, Charlie!!!" Shiro yelled as he chucked a pillow at the young man, "I COME BACK AFTER A GODDAMN HOUR AND NOW YOURE THINKING YOU CAN HAVE A ONE-NIGHT STAND WITH SOMEBODY IN OUR DORM?!"

They didn't seem rattled by this, just intensifying their makeout (and there doing). Shiro slammed the door shut and locked it, his face all red with embarrassment. But the sounds of moaning and the bed springs could still be heard even when they were separated by a 2 inch metal door. Keith just looked at Shiro as if he definitely didn't peer over Shiro's shoulder to see what was happening.

Shiro just simply grabbed Keith's wrist and dragged him back down the stairs, not daring to look the people Keith had almost tumbled over in the eye as his face was still red with embarrassment. Keith yelped as he almost tripped over multiple steps.

"I don't think you going to want to sleep at your dorm right now, huh?" Keith asked, looking at Shiro curiously, even though the older man didn't make eye contact with the younger one.

"The worst part is that they were on my bed." Shiro hissed, "I'm going to have to wash my blankets three times before I dare even use it."

Keith couldn't help but laugh a little before they reached his room once more. Keith swiped his card twice and they entered, no signs of Pidge in the room yet at all. Keith turned over towards Shiro, who's face was less red, but still had a bit of pink on his cheeks. 

"You should go wash your face otherwise Pidge is going to wonder why your face is so flushed. I don't want to explain to her that you just saw your dorm buddy fuck a blonde against a wall on your bed." Keith said, shoving the muscular man into the cramped bathroom. He closed the door before Shiro could protest and walked over towards his bed. He had looked at the bed earlier, same logo on it but black. The posters hung up were football related, one with a lion roaring, Suicide Squad posters, space posters, robots, and some models against smoking hot cars. He didn't get a chance to look at Shiro's table, but he was pretty sure it had a bobble head too and maybe some clothes for work.

His thoughts were disturbed by Shiro exiting the bathroom, drying his face with a towel before hanging it back up.

"Are you going back to your dorm?" Keith asked, looking up at Shiro with his dark colored eyes.

Shiro paused before shaking his head, "I've been through this process a couple of times. They always end up on my bed. This has happened... four other times. Two of them with guys. I always stay out in a hotel or stay in a friend's place and then go back after a day or two. Charlie always apologizes, but he doesn't really mean it."

"He seems like a player." Keith noted before rolling off his bed.

"He is." Shiro confirmed.

"So where are you going to stay?" Keith asked, smoothing out his covers.

"I was hoping I could stay here. Just for tonight. Tomorrow I will stay over at Hunk's." Shiro said, running his hand through his hair.

"Sure. But you got to promise not to hog the bed." Keith proposed, looking over his shoulder to Shiro.

"Can't promise that." Shiro smirked playfully, making Keith roll his eyes.

"I'm going to get ready for Pidge. Then go to sleep. The plan for the day." Keith announced, declaring that as a good plan.

"Copy that." Shiro replied. He turned to Keith with a smile on his face. Keith bitterly remembered how Shiro had been in military school before he left to join the Garrison. Shiro was wounded from that experience, never talking the same ever again, sometimes speaking like that. When Shiro left, Keith never saw him until a day before he was starting to pack to leave for the Garrison. Shiro had left the normal school he attended when Keith was only 9 and had returned when Keith was 13. Ever since Shiro had left the neighborhood, Keith couldn't help but feel a bit bitter about Shiro attending military school.

But Keith never dared to tell Shiro that.

* * *

> **Group Chat:** Them College Anxieties  
>  **Supa Hawt Fiya** (Keith), **Your Hotness** (Lance), **Space Daddy** (Shiro), **Pigeon** (Pidge), **Hunk** (Hunk)  
>  Unread: (47) 

**Space Daddy [5:10]** : Pidge, I see you! Coming your way!

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [5:13]** : Pidge, is it fine if Shiro stays for the night?

 **Pigeon [5:15]** : Why??? OvO

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [5:16]** : You don't wanna know

 **Space Daddy [5:16]** : You don't want to know

 **Pigeon [5:17]** : Wow. You guys are really freaking me out now. Plus, Shiro, I see you now!

 **Space Daddy [5:19]** : Shit I lost you. 

**Your Hotness [5:20]** : Can't blame you Shiro. He's like the only 14 year old in this whole college.

 **Hunk [5:20]** : NO CUSSING SHIRO!!! There are children present //cough cough Pidge//

 **Pigeon [5:21]** : Excuse me. I'm not that young Hunk. And Lance, I saw like five 13 year olds.

 **Your Hotness [5:23]** : But you're still the only 14 year old. I didn't say that there were nobody younger than you

 **Hunk [5:24]** : he has a point

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [5:25]** : I hate it when Lance is right.

 **Pigeon [5:26]** : Me too.

_Sunday 7:00_

**Supa Hawt Fiya [7:00]** : Where are you guys? It's been like two hours!

 **Pigeon [7:06]** : Dude, they're still looking for me. 

**Supa Hawt Fiya [7:09]** : wtf?! Just go to our room and Shiro will meet up with you there!

 **Pigeon [7:10]** oh quiznack. I totally forgot about that. Man I feel like an idiot.

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [7:11]** you're an idiot.

 

 

My little idiot <33

 **Pigeon [7:13]** : oh shut up ;///^///;

_Sunday 8:23_

**Space Daddy [8:23]** : I officially give up Pidge. You're on your own.

 **Space Daddy [8:24]** : Shit. Never mind. I feel like the ultimate retard.

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [8:25]** : Yes you are ~ <33 now come back to the dorms. I made some ramen for us.

 **Your Hotness [8:26]** : Can I have some?

 **Space Daddy [8:26]** : you know exactly the way to gte me back home 

**Supa Hawt Fiya [8:27]** : Lance I only made enough for us. Sorry???

 **Your Hotness [8:28]** : r00d

 **Hunk [8:30]** : But your ramen is the best TvT I'm just drooling thinking about it.

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [8:33]** : FIIIIIIIIINE. I guess I can make some extra. But you have to be here 9:00 sharp otherwise I'm eating it.

 **Space Daddy [8:34]** : So am I 

**Your Hotness [8:35]** : Comin ~

 **Hunk [8:36]** : ditto

 **Pigeon [8:39]** : [image sent]

 **Hunk [8:40]** : wow. You had to send me a picture of the Pokémon ditto.

 **Pigeon [8:41]** : ;)

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [8:43]** : That's my boy!

 **Space Daddy [8:45]** : I thought Pidge was my son.

 **Pigeon [8:46]** : PleAse god don't make me choose between you two.


	2. This was a tour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro does something to Keith that make sure him act... differently for some times. MAJOR SHEITH! Some Klance sprinkled lightly too. But mainly Sheith.
> 
> A tour is starting. And they can't quite finish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end the editing is terrible and there might be some spelling errors and stuff like that because this chapter was pretty long and I started getting lazy.
> 
> Charlie is a character I have and i still use. I thought he'd be perfect since Shiro's estimated age is 24??? And my character isn't 24 years old, just turning 25. So they were perfect dorm buddies. And plus I added more of him in here since you guys just don't think of him that bangs girls.

> **Group Chat:** Walkin' Walkin' n rollin'   
> **Supa Hawt Fiya** (Keith), **Your Royal Hotness** (Lance), **Space Daddy** (Shiro), **Pigeon** (Pidge), **Chunky Monkey** (Hunk)   
>  Unread: (43) 

**Space Daddy [5:58]** : Good morning my children! ;)

 **Supa Hawt Fiya [6:00]** : Well you're up early.

**Space Daddy [6:01]** : Could say the same to you.

**Supa Hawt Fiya [6:03]** : I woke up 15 minutes ago and found that you were not right next to me. I didn't want to wake up Pidge, so I turned his phone off right now. Where are you?

**Space Daddy [6:05]** : I can imagine you're face rn. Smiling in joy that you know I'm alive.  <3

**Supa Hawt Fiya [6:08]** : [image sent]

**Supa Hawt Fiya [6:08]** : Quite the opposite actually.

**Space Daddy [6:10]** : You look like crap. Like actual crap. And look at your bedhead. So poofy. I can just pet it. And you look like a zombie. //insert zombie groaning sounds here//

**Supa Hawt Fiya [6:13]** : Almost woke Pidge up because I was GASPING SITH HURT!

**Supa Hawt Fiya [6:14]** : Where are you anyway?

**Your Royal Hotness [6:15]** : Seriously guys? It's 6:15 in the morning! Go to sleep!

**Space Daddy [6:17]** : You should be waking up by 6:30 because of college, remember? The Garrison has classes at random and if I remember correctly when you were showing off your schedule, all of you should be waking up by then. 

**Your Royal Hotness [6:19]** : I could've slept for another 15 minutes, thank you very much.

**Space Daddy [6:19]** : Keith, I'm close to the dorm, open it up in like five more minutes, okay?

**Space Daddy [6:21]** : I highly doubt that Lance. You would've slept for another hour before waking up to Hunk screaming in your ear to wake up.

**Supa Hawt Fiya [6:22]** : kk shiro

**Supa Hawt Fiya [6:23]** : Lance I can't believe you changed your name. I don't see why. It's the same thing but with Royal in it.

**Your Royal Hotness [6:25]** : Hunk said he would change his name if I changed mine. So I did. And I added that. His is now Chunky Monkey. 

**Space Daddy [6:26]** : Keith, open the door.

* * *

Shiro turned off his phone with some clothes in his hands that he managed to grabbed from under his bed without disturbing the sleeping (and sticky with their love sweat) duo on top of it. It was his uniform and a black turtleneck he was going to wear underneath that. He ran a hand through his black hair, his eyes closing a little before opening back up as he neared the end of the stairs. Very little students were up, and those who were were very tired, a cup of coffee in almost all of their hands and bags under their eyes. Nobody seemed to notice the clothes he was wearing, either that or they just didn't care.

The night before, he went up to his room to get some pajamas so he wouldn't need to take some of Keith's about-three-sizes-too-small pajamas. But when he had opened the door, they were cleaning up themselves and Shiro looked at the blonde's naked body while Charlie was covered in a towel. Out of embarrassment, Shiro just grabbed two of the closest things to him and ended up grabbing the girl's fuzzy pink pajama pants and his own baggy shirt that had belonged to his father. 

When he got to the hallway, Keith was already in front of the door, leaning against the cold metal in his pajamas in the middle of the hallway. He was wearing a black t shirt and some sweats, which what Shiro would've worn if it hadn't been for that embarrassing situation. 

"Nice clothes, Space Daddy." Keith joked, his tone saying he was serious, but his expression told a different story with that tired smile and the edges of his eyes curling with his cheeks. 

"I think I look like a dark chocolate covered strawberry, thank you very much." Shiro protested, entering the dorm and hearing Keith lock it behind him.

"You look like you banged a girl and took her pants while she, on the other hand, is wearing your baggy sweats." Keith said simply, smirking when Shiro turned to him with a horrified expression. Shiro entered the bathroom and locked the knob with a simple twist on the bump in the middle of it. 

He set down his clothes on the small counter next to the soap and took off his clothes. He could hear Keith waking Pidge up and his groaning in protest and growling threats at the poor young man.

He turned the knob at the base of the neck of the shower head and settled in for cold water to wake him up. He felt his skin rise as the cold droplets fell onto his skin repeatedly, shivering as drops trailed down his back. 

Today was the big day of the first day of college.

And he needed to look his best.

•<• le time skip ~ 

Shiro exited the bathroom, peering over at the clock that read 6:40, showing that he just took an eight minute shower. He had his turtleneck and uniform on, feeling the orange and white cloth hold tight onto every curve of his body but not as tight as the skinny jeans that Keith often times liked to wear.

His black and white hair was still wet no matter how many times Shiro had rubbed against it with a towel, which was not exactly abnormal, but still, he did not want to feel cold drops of water trail down the little dip at the back of his neck. 

When he looked back over towards Keith and Pidge, they were already rushing towards the bathroom, but Keith beat him to it, the younger one groaning in disappointment as Keith laughed when Keith almost hit Pidge with the door. 

Shiro couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, watching as Pidge banged on the door with his fists, yelling threats at Keith while the other laughed at Pidge's attempt to scare him out. Pidge gave up when Keith turned on the water, the sound of his clothes falling off onto the ground repelling Pidge from the door. The younger teen groaned and walked away from the door and plopped onto his bed, the white and green blanket curling around his small form. 

"You ready to go in that day tour around the college?" Shiro asked, the urge to break the silence strong.

Pidge groaned and rolled over onto his back. "Not until I take a damn shower. I'm going to show that son of a b-"

"Watch your tongue, Katie." Shiro scolded, "They might not know who you really are. But I do. I'm pretty sure when your brother and father are found, they don't want to come back to a little girl who is cursing and not being the precious girl she once was."

Pidge didn't say anything, her lips sealed.

_Important note: From this point on, from Shiro's perspective, Pidge will go by the female pronouns_

She looked over towards Shiro, "You're not my dad. I'm sure I can hold my damn tongue, _Shiro_." The words came out of her mouth like acid, through a throat clogged with emotions, as if not sure how to respond to that.

Shiro just looked at her, his eyes looking at her cut short fluffy hair. "I-I'm sorry. I should've known not to make that comment. You're just like Keith. Whenever you mention him not having a family, he leaves. I don't know what he does, but he refuses to let anybody see him. I thought... no. I should've known better. You never bring up a touchy subject. Please forgive me. For being so stupid."

Pidge looked up. "Stop Shiro. You're going to make me cry. I'm not mad at you. It's just... I don't know. But for sure I'm not mad at you. It'll pass, for sure."

The female laughed and giggled, "I can't believe it got from me yelling T Keith to this in a matter of minutes. That should make it to a world record book."

Shiro let a small smile form at the edges of his lips, one that made Pidge smile too. By that time, Keith finished his quick, hot shower. He was drying his hair, another towel tied around his waist. He deposited his used clothes into a basket he had laid out for both his and Pidge's clothes so he could wash them later. Despite his usual grumpy aura, he often times helped out with chores, since he had to do them most of his life. That was something Shiro knew. His opened one eye at Shiro and closed it again as he removed the towel that was being used to dry his hair and hung it up to dry. 

Pidge raced past Keith into the steam filled bathroom, just being a brown blur in their vision. 

"Turn around, will ya Shiro?" Keith said, his hands around the towel wrapped around tightly on his waist, his thumbs going under the cloth while the rest of his hands were on the outer part, ready to tug it off.

The older man couldn't help but notice how Keith was building up some muscle, faint hints of a strong build appearing here and there. Shiro looked back up at Keith's eyes, whom was raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

Shiro obliged in his request, turning around towards the wall to stare at Keith's kitten poster right next to the window. Being up close, he could see the kitten's ginger fur up close. It was obvious that Keith loved Ginger kittens and he couldn't wait to show him the Lion cafe. 

"What do you think I should wear? My uniform or just my regular clothing. I think that only you would need the uniform since you'd be one of the people showing the kids around. But what about the new students?" Keith asked, the shuffling of clothing mingling with his sound waves.

The older one hummed a little in thought and then answered, "Go with your uniform. You're going to want to make a good impression on the professors to show you're a student ready to learn and that you're going to take college seriously instead of going to bars most of the time."

Keith chirped in response and more shuffling of clothing could be heard until it stopped. Shiro turned around to see Keith straightening out his collar, the hot-headed teenager looking odd in the calm orange and white uniform instead of in his red clothing.

"I look weird, don't I?" Keith mumbled, his dark colored eyes looking up at Shiro for a split second before looking back at himself.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm just so used to you dressing informal and lots of warm colors, especially red." Shiro explained, managing to understand Keith even through his mumbling.

"Orange is a warm color." Keith simply said, looking back up at Shiro with a faint glint of playfulness in his eyes and a little twitch at the corner of his mouth to show he was hiding a grin.

"It looks more like a popsicle orange color rather than like the fruit orange." Shiro said, standing up from Keith's bed and ran his hands through his uniform to straighten it out.

"It's the mullet isn't it." Keith growled playfully, "I know I'm supposed to cut it, but they'd have to skin me alive before I let them even lay a hand on it." He plopped his ass down onto the bed, his body jumping along with the springs a little before settling back down.

Shiro plopped back down on the bed and reached over Keith's lap towards the other's little backpack. He sprung back, Keith looking at him a faint pink dusted over his cheeks. 

"Turn around." Shiro ordered, something in his hand, his fingers clutching the object tight within his grasp.

"W-What?!" Keith exclaimed, the water from Pidge's shower still running. Even though it had been a good 8 minutes already.

"Just do it." Shiro simply replied, his eyes half closed as he looked at Keith. The younger man made a faint pout but quickly turned around, his back towards Shiro. 

Shiro always felt a bit proud that he was the only one to see most of the soft side in Keith. He got to see his fears, his other personality when he got really attached to somebody, he got to be there when Keith broke down, he got to be there whenever Keith needed him. Hell, he was like the big brother to him.

Using his fingers to comb through the small tangles in the mullet, Shiro began to sing a little. These were the little things that Keith and Shiro did when nobody was around. They'd show each other's sides that nobody else could see. Like Shiro would sing or share some insecurities or fear and Keith would do the same. Even though Keith sang like an angel, he never liked to sing in public nor admit it to Shiro. He could sing both the male and female parts while Shiro was stuck with the male parts. 

They managed to keep their voices quiet, aware of Pidge being the bathroom.

They both sang the rest of the song, it ending with Keith's hair pulled back in a small ponytail and Shiro's arms wrapped around Keith's neck. Shiro nuzzled closer to Keith's damp, strawberry smelling, hair. The strands of semi-dry hair tickled his neck, making some short-lived laughs escape from his lips. He cherished these moments with his like-a-little-brother. Except they acted more like how female siblings would. ~~why you no admit your love for Keith Shiro?~~

The two stayed like that for some minutes until the water stopped in the bathroom, indicating Pidge was finished with her long shower. (She was most likely going to get an ear chewing from Shiro about it)

Shiro unwrapped his arms from around Keith and turned so that his legs were off the bed. Pidge came out, covering her entire body rather than only her waist down and snatched her uniform and entered the closet to change. 

"You tricked me." Keith mumbled, "You sang so then you can distract me while you tie my hair back. Traitor."

Shiro scoffed at that. "Then take it off."

Keith paused and then spoke, "I don't feel like it."

Shiro let himself fall into an easy grin.

* * *

Lance laughed a little as Hunk chucked a pillow at his head, his mouth full of cloth as he stumbled backwards. 

"Come on! We got to go!" Hunk yelped when Lance threw the pillow back at Hunk.

"But I don't want to!" Lance whined, the Cuban male pounding against the wall like a little child. 

Hunk furrowed his eyebrows, chewing on the inside of his cheek apparently, Lance being able to see his cheek moving.

Finally, Hunk stomped up to Lance and suddenly grabbed Lance by his torso and started to march out of the room without question. Lance exclaimed with surprise and started to cling onto any corner he could hold onto. First on the door, then on the corner of the walls every time they turned and then finally giving up once they hit the rays of the sun. Lance had been all dressed and ready, but honestly he wanted to stay at the dorms and surf the web on his phone. Check insta and Snapchat or something like that. 

Now was time to kiss goodbye to that.

Hunk put Lance down when the door locked behind them, Lance pouting a little. He wore his uniform like the rest of the student that were filling the college property. The multi-colored stones making the pavement contrasted from the bright green grass that were properly trimmed. 

On the green grass were Keith and Pidge, both of them sitting down and trying to make sounds with their hand, both hands slapped together and both of them trying to blow into it.

"Look at them idiots!" Lance said, just loud enough for Keith and Pidge to hear.

"Shut up Lance." Keith hissed, dropping what seemed to be a blade of grass and then picking a flat, sharp-edged blade of grass and using his thumb to slide it in between his two hands that were together and he blew into the thin slit between his hands. A noise maker sound came from him, making Keith straighten his back and try to hold the sound for as long as possible before the sound dying off.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was intrigued by what they were doing. But to disguise it, he put his hands in his pockets and scoffed.

Hunk sat next to Pidge and grabbed a blade of grass and started to try, not getting it the first time. 

Lance shrugged like he didn't care and sat next to Keith. He tilted his head so he was looking at What Keith was doing. Keith dropped the blade of grass and glanced at Lance. 

"If you're going to stare, at least let me know." Keith said as he looked back at a blade of grass and ripped it from the earth.

"I-I wasn't staring!" Lance protested, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. 

"You so were." Hunk said, peering over his hands before resuming his goal.

Lance spluttered with hurt. He scoffed and ripped a small and thin piece from the earth and placed it on the middle of his palm and slapped his other hand right over it and brought it to his mouth so he may blow into it. His face started to turn red as he tried to blow harder with no results. Keith was looking at him.

"Why are _you_ staring?" Lance hissed, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You're doing it wrong." Keith said, reaching out to grab Lance's hands and then separated them. His palms were covered in his spit and that poor small grass piece.

Keith looked disgusted as he lifted the soaked grass piece and threw it out of the way and wiping his hands on his pants leg. Lance self-consciously wiped his hands on his pants leg too to remove all of his saliva.

Lance looked back up to see Keith searching the ground for the right blade of grass and when he was satisfied with one he plucked it from the ground, making sure that it wasn't too long nor too short and placed it on Lance's palm near his index and middle and he put both palms together. Keith had somehow found a way to get behind Lance and put his hands over Lance's to guide him as if Lance was a child. He guided Lance to bring his hands to his mouth and instructed, "Now try to blow without spitting all the saliva from your mouth out."

Gulping a little, Lance brought his hands to his mouth and felt Keith's hands disappear from his and he blew. No sound. He adjusted his head and puckered his lips a little and blew. Still no sound. He inhaled a brother more air and blew, the noise maker sound coming. His eyes widened and smiled, blowing over and over again before the blade of grass was wasted.

"Wow, I know I was e cited when I finally did it, but I don't remember myself being like that." Hunk said, amusement being hinted in his voice. Lance rolled his eyes and let the blade of grass fall like a feather.

Keith had his phone out, a small smile on his face as he scrolled through his messages. Lance couldn't help but think that when Keith wasn't being his usual emo self, he actually looked... cute. Lance sometimes wondered why Keith never smiled at him. Why didn't he smile all the time? He looked beautiful. But of course, he was emo so he probably never going to smile. He had no good reason, only to look edgy. Whenever he brought it up to Shiro, he would always tell him he didn't know the whole story. Whatever that means.

The emo body let out a little laugh before responding to who ever he was texting. Lance couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he couldn't make the other laugh. Whenever he tried to, Keith would shrug it off or just completely ignore him and not even acknowledge it. The only reason why Keith even hung out with him was because he was close friends with Pidge and Hunk. 

Keith looked up to see Lance staring at him with his blue eyes that he was often loved for. Lance was caught red handed staring. Keith's small smile returned to a frown and he looked over at Pidge and Hunk.

Lance could've sworn his heart just tore itself up.

"Shiro said that we should start walking over there." Keith said, turning off his phone and putting it into his pocket in one fluid motion.

"Where do we need to go?" Lance asked, his voice full of obliviousness. Keith now looked at him, his dark eyes clearly saying 'You seriously don't know?'.

"We need to go to the gym to see which tour guide we're going to get." Keith explains, his hands planted behind him so he was leaning with the support of his arms, "I think it's going to be Shiro. I bet you all $10."

"Of course it's going to be." Hunk and Pidge say at the same time, both of them turning to each other when they figure out that they might say 'jinx' at the same time.

The edges of Keith's mouth twitches upwards, his brain telling him to smile, but his body saying otherwise. 

Keith started to stand up, his knees being able to be heard from him sitting too long. This drew Lance's attention once more. His brushed off tiny grass blades that were on his white pants and stretched his legs a little. They all followed Keith, stretching out their legs to remove any cramping.

"Now... where's the gym?" Lance asks, his blue eyes scanning the area for a building that would look like the gym. It couldn't be that difficult, right?

"Maybe we follow the signs that point towards the gym." Keith suggested, his eyebrows furrowed at Lance's idiocy.

Lance's cheeks warmed up in embarrassment, avoiding meeting Keith's eyes.

The four started to make their short journey towards the gym, a thin stream of other first years doing the same. The gym looked like their high school one, except bigger. In the middle were basketball hoops and in the sides were their seats. Near the emergency exit doors were Shiro and some other people assigned to be tour guides. All of them had a cup of Starbucks drinks in their hand, all of them probably going the one nearby earlier. 

Lance carefully walked over some people's legs to follow Pidge through the seats and sat in the middle of the third row. He sat down in front of a short person, himself being pretty sure that the short female was going to shift constantly. Did he feel all that guilty? Not really.

Pidge and Keith's legs were brushing against his own, all of them bunched together to even fit in the space Hunk had found. Lance kept glancing at Hunk or at the people crowded near the emergency exits. He squirmed a little at the awkward silence betweeen the four while everyone else in the room was buzzing away.

"Stop squirming you worm." Keith said quietly, his voice being able to be heard over the loud chatter in the gym.

"I'm sorry?" Lance scoffed sarcastically, now looking at Keith, who wasn't even looking at him and rather at the man started to walk towards the center of their attention. Lance stared at him for a little while before looking back at the center of the gym to see that one guy speaking with another with a headset on. The guy in the center of the gym grabbed his headset and put it on and tested it, this bringing more attention towards him and finally the gym fell quiet.

Lance really tried to pay attention, he really did, but he rather paid attention to Keith's faint touches on his side rather than listen to a guy ramble on about his speech and his cheesy introduction with really bad jokes.

* * *

Shiro stood up straight as he announced who would be following him into the microphone. As Lady Luck would have it, he was leading the four he had learned the accept and three females, all of them looking scared like little deer. 

They gathered around him, everyone except the three females looking relaxed around him. 

"Good day my fellow Earthlings." Shiro said, cringing inwardly about the last ranking. It made him sound like an alien. "My name is Shiro, and today I will be giving you a tour around this campas. It know it might seem frightening at first, but don't worry, you'll get used to it." He looked mostly towards the three females since it was pretty awkward to look at the other four and talk like a total stranger.

"Is that really necessary Shiro?" Keith questioned, his hip stuck out with a hand on it.

"What?" Shiro questioned, looking down at younger man.

"Well... I mean do you have to say that? It is mandatory?" 

"Yes."

Keith didn't ask any more questions, in which Shiro realized he must've felt uncomfortable around Shiro at the moment, whom was talking to him like some stranger off the street.

The three girls were giggling as one of them were shoved forwards. The female that was pushed forwards was a black haired female with wide baby blue eyes. Her skin was extremely pale like Keith's, but her cheeks were full of color. She seemed too short for her age, hovering around 5'2", and was a bit chubby. Her glasses almost fell when her friends shoved her forwards. 

She stuck out one chubby hand and managed to splutter, "H-Hi! I-I'm Natalie!"

Shiro peered over at Keith, whom was looking at Natalie with soft sympathy in his eyes. Shiro looked back at Natalie and shook her hand, his grip soft, yet his fingers rough. 

"Nice to meet you." He said caringly, his voice like honey. He looked up at the other two and continued, "And I'm guessing you're Claudia and Bella, right?"

The girl whom was Bella squeaked a little, her cheeks dusted with pink. She had black hair too and her dark brown eyes widened when Shiro said her name. No doubt these girls were loving him. But inside Shiro, the thought nagged him. They only liked him for his looks. He wanted someone like Keith to be forever with. Someone who he could trust with his darkest secrets and be comfortable knowing that they love him for being him. Maybe that was what made him not attached to these girls. 

Shiro sighed and gave a tight smile, and out of the corner of his vision, he saw Keith flinch a little. Of course, Keith would know by now when he faked smiled or when he actually meant it. And this was one of the times when he really didn't mean it.

* * *

> **Group Chat:** Walkin' Walkin' n rollin'   
> **Supa Hawt Fiya** (Keith), **Your Royal Hotness** (Lance), **Space Daddy** (Shiro), **Pigeon** (Pidge), **Chunky Monkey** (Hunk)   
>  Unread: (2) 

**Supa Hawt Fiya [7:38]** : Who changed the group name to the lyrics of that one bad lip reading Star Wars thing?

 **Chunky Monkey [7:40]** : I did. I looked at all of your guys faces when I showed the video to you guys and I guess you all loved it.

**Supa Hawt Fiya [7:41]** : ~ <3

**Space Daddy [7:44]** : Can you guys help me?

**Supa Hawt Fiya [7:45]** : What's wrong Shiro?

**Space Daddy [7:46]** : These girls won't stop taking and flting and. They Justin's leave me alone! Is just having some alone time at breakfast too much to ask these days?!?

**Space Daddy [7:46]** : *flirting * just

**Chunky Monkey [7:47]** : then how are you managing to text us?

**Space Daddy [7:48]** : Textig under the table. They are noticingthough.

**Pigeon [7:50]** : Tell them you're texting your boyfriend.

**Space Daddy [7:52]** : Why boyfriend?

**Pigeon [7:53]** : They'll get that you're gay and ten they'll back off.

**Chunky Monkey [7:54]** : That is actually not a bad idea.

**Space Daddy [7:57]** : THEY ASKED AND I SAID IT WAS MY BOYFRIEND AND NOW THEYRE AKSING IF THEY CAN SEE HIM AND I OANICED AND SAID HES BECAUSE HES ON THIS CAMOUS AND NOW THEY ARE ASING TO SEE HIM WHAT DO I DO I DONT HAVE A VOYFRJEND IM FREKAING OUT!!!!

**Supa Hawt Fiya [7:58]** : Well you're screwed.

**Pigeon [7:59]** : Shut up Keith. Shiro. Breakfast is going to end in 30 more minutes. You're going to have to find somebody. 

**Space Daddy [8:00]** : But who?

**Pigeon [8:02]** : Keith

**Supa Hawt Fiya [8:03]** : WHAT

**Space Daddy [8:03]** : WHAT

**Pigeon [8:05]** : Well you guys know that you're just friends. If I ask Hunk, he's just a big mess and he'll crack under pressure like an egg and if I ask Lance, he's very flirtatious and might flirt with the girls and then blow the cover. Keith on the other hand...

**Supa Hawt Fiya [8:06]** : Fins. I will go and save the day.

**Supa Hawt Fiya [8:06]** : * Fine

**Supa Hawt Fiya [8:08]** : Shiro. Where are you?

**Space Daddy [8:10]** : Tables near the entrance of the cafeteria.

**Supa Hawt Fiya [8:11]** : Okay. I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail.

* * *

Keith did a little sprint past some students and finally made it to the point where he could see Shiro. He walked slowly, Shiro's back towards him. Shiro obviously seemed uncomfortable, yet the girls kept bothering him.

This angered Keith to the bone.

"Hey babe." Keith purred, leaning towards Shiro when he was close enough to the older man and made a kissing sound next to Shiro's cheek. "Sorry I'm late. Didn't want to run over here and cause chaos."

"Isn't he the guy in our group that you're leading?" Claudia asked, her gold earring catching Keith's eye the most.

Shiro nodded, wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulder and pulling him close to his body.

"Keith. You know these girls don't you?" Shiro asked, looking over his shoulder at Keith with half-closed eyes and lips standing out, sending the blood in his body going the wrong way he wanted it to.

Keith tried to maintain his cool and hummed a little indicating that he did know.

From his butt pocket his phone rang. " _WARNING! WARNING! ITS LANCE! ITS LANCE! BRACE FOR ANNOYINGNESS!!!"_ Keith felt himself blush a little as everyone heard his and Pidge's voices yell from his phone. Shiro chuckled, his breath warm on Keith's neck. Well that wasn't helping him. Now he had a new problem down below.

Shifting his legs a little, Keith answered. "Lance? Oh. Man, I totally forgot. You're a life saver sometimes you know! Oh shut up! I'm going to skin you alive! What do you mean I won't be able to?! You know I'm totally capable of beating your sorry butt anytime of the day." Keith hung up before the hatred could progress. The spectators looks confused by the sudden change in their tone, being from relief and care to hatred with a hint of 'I'm gonna go on a murder rampage'.

"I'm guessing Lance told you that he's going to make dinner later? So then you won't have to cook?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah. Apparently he's making some Cuban food like he always does. Either that or some fried rice." Keith said, rolling his yes as he remembered Lance almost burning down the house just to learn to cook fried rice.

"What's my ringtone?" Shiro asked out of curiosity, nuzzling into Keith's neck for effect.

Keith blushed and bit his lip so then no sounds he may make could escape. He seemed to hesitate, as if thinking. His shaking hands grabbed his phone and scrolled down to Shiro's contact and played his selected ringtone for him.

_"#1 SPACE DAD! We love you Shiro!"_

More words came, but none of them distinguishable, Shiro paused in his affectionate movements. His breath came out slow on his neck.

Shiro knew exactly when and where the audio came from. 

"Baby." Keith managed to say, his hands pressed against Shiro's chest, "I got to go. I'll see you soon, okay? I got to work with Hunk on a way to make Lance not burn the whole dorm." Shiro let Keith's hands push him away, the muscular body of his turning into weightless skin and bones.

When Keith backed away from Shiro, Shiro's eyes were full of emotions. None of them easily noticeable. Keith gulped and walked away, planting a fake kiss by making the sound of one on Shiro's forehead beforehand.

He walked away, not to somewhere specifically, just somewhere away from the intense sight of Shiro.

He should've known that was a mistake.

* * *

Lance and Hunk were chugging a can of Doctor Pepper, only to have Lance choke and cough harshly.

Hunk he,d up one finger and finished the whole can and slammed the empty can onto the table. "HAH! I won!"

"I don't see how you find Doctor Pepper good." Lance said, "Why not Pepsi?"

"Because I knew if I said that we would have to see who could finish a can of Doctor Pepper quicker, I'd win." Hunk taunted, throwing his empty can into the nearest recycling bin, basketball style. 

Lance grumbled, "That's not fair!" He did a little pout, folding his arms and looking away from Hunk as he did a little victory dance.

Out from the corner of his eye he saw a familiar mullet.

But he didn't look how he normally would. I mean, sure. He had the frown, his furrowed eyebrows, and his arms were folded. But his aura was dampened and his footsteps were quick as if he needed to escape. 

"Keith?" Lance said, looking intently at him. Keith looked up and now Lance could see more of his face since it hit the light of the rays of the sun. The skin around his eyes were red and he had been biting his lip by how red it was. 

Hunk noticed this too and they both started to jog towards him. But this made Keith freak out and he started to straight out sprint away like there was no tomorrow.

Lance and Hunk tried to catch up with the blur, but they couldn't, only trying to Perdue him for a minute before giving up. Both of them were panting and their hands on their knees.

"Maybe - we ... shoud-not ... have... tried to... run after... him." Hunk panted, his eyes showering how worn out he was.

Lance looked at where Keith had been only seconds ago and could only wonder why was Keith acting like this.

* * *

> **Group Chat:** Walkin' Walkin' n rollin'   
> **Supa Hawt Fiya** (Keith), **Your Royal Hotness** (Lance), **Space Daddy** (Shiro), **Pigeon** (Pidge), **Chunky Monkey** (Hunk)   
>  Unread: (28) 

**Space Daddy [8:25]** : Guys, its time to get back over here! Meet up at the cafeteria ASAP!

 **Pigeon [8:27]** : I can't find Keith!

**Space Daddy [8:30]** : What do you mean you can't find Keith?

* * *

Shiro looked up from his phone at Hunk and Lance racing towards him and the three girls. Lance's legs took long strides while Hunk's took short and quick strides. The brown haired Cuban got there first, whooping to his heart's content at winning until Hunk got there, panting and his hands on his knees.

"Poor Hunk." Shiro chuckled, tucking his phone into his pocket just as it chirped. But Shiro didn't notice it.

"I won! I won! You suck Hunk! Ha!" Lance laughed, punching the huge man on his shoulder.

"That's not fair!" Hunk whined, rubbing his shoulder weakly, "You got those long legs and I don't even see my thighs!"

"Keith would be able to beat you in a race." Shiro pointed out, raining on Lance's parade.

Lance stopped cheering and turned over towards Shiro, his blue eyes looking betrayed. He bit his bottom lip a little in thought before responding back, "I will beat him one day. Just got to find out how he's cheating."

"How can he cheat when running is literally something you can't cheat on." Hunk hissed, "He even wore your old shoes that one time to show he wasn't cheating. He beat you on the mile by two and half minutes!" 

"I find it inhuman that he can run that in 3 minutes. That is impossible." Lance retorted, furrowing his eyebrows and stomping his right foot lightly.

"But he can do the impossible." Shiro simply said, noticing the three girls watching him intently.

Pigeon came racing in, her eyes wild. "Where's Keith?"

"I thought he was going to Lance and Hunk!" Shiro said, looking towards Hunk and Lance before going back to Pidge.

"I don't know!" Pidge spluttered, "I-I l-lost c-connection with him a-after he went to you! What happened?"

Shiro felt something tug at his heart. What did he do wrong? It had to be something he did if Keith was acting like this. He wasn't behaving like this beforehand, and if he didn't go to either Pidge or the other two, he went somewhere else. It had to be him, there was no other way!

"What are you guys talking about? Pidge looks like he's going to explode! It better not be about how the moon landing is fake because I swear to god when I brought that topic up he wouldn't talk to me for a whole month!"

Shiro turned around to find Keith, the pale man looking extremely oblivious to the near mental-breakdown state Shiro was about to enter. 

Keith grunted as Pidge tackled him into a hug, Keith not returning it, only deciding to place his hands on Pidge's shoulder and behind her head.

"I swear to all that's holy if you scare me like that again I'm going to sock you in your feminine jaw!" Pidge hissed into Keith's shoulder, making the black haired young man stiffly a chuckle.

"I don't even know what I did!" Keith protested, pushing against Pidge's shoulders to make her take a few steps back. Shiro stared at Keith, the dark eyed man glancing up at Shiro and then maintaining his gaze. "I don't have a feminine jaw line, do I?

Before Shiro could respond to that, Lance bursts in, his forearm on Shiro's shoulder and he looked at Keith with great intensity. "I challenge you to a race, Keith!"

"You know I will beat you, like always, right?" Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes as Pidge walked back to go next to Hunk.

"I wanna see!" Claudia said enthusiastically, her hazel eyes wide.

Shiro paused in thought. "Well I guess we could stop by the football field before I go and explain the rules and boring stuff like that." 

Lance and Keith looked at him, one of them in disbelief and the other excited to try to win.

* * *

Keith stretched, pulling his foot upwards behind him and pointing his arm in the other direction. By the way his chest moved, Shiro could see he was breathing slowly yet deeply. 

Shiro turned over towards Lance, who was jogging in place before dropping down into a plank position before jumping up again and doing high knees.

"You guys ready?" Shiro asked, his eyes altering from Lance and then to Keith, repeating this action a couple of times.

Keith dropped from his yoga stance and gave a thumbs up with his usual frown on his face. Lance kicks his leg upwards in a karate kick and gave a little warrior screech. Keith took off his outer part of his uniform and was left in his white pants and his black t-shirt. Lance had decided to take off his uniform top too and was left in a baby blue tang top.

"Ready..." Shiro began, watching as they both arched their backs, "Set..." Keith touched the ground with his fingertips a little before lifting them off. "GO!"

Keith and Lance blasted off, the rest of the gang and the three girls left behind in their dust. Pidge was holding their outer top uniform clothing in her arms while standing next to Hunk who was holding his phone out with a stopwatch on. 

Keith's strides were long, yet quite fast. He didn't pump his arms like some maniac though. Lance were trying to take long strides like Keith, but fell short by a few centimeters. His arms flew out to scoop invisible air and then ran back towards his body and repeated the process multiple times.

"Look! Your boyfriend is so fast! Are you sure he's not part cheetah?!" Natalie gasped, her eyes wide in awe as Keith was already about 15 feet ahead of Lance and it had only been ten seconds in. 

"He's fast alright. And has high agility and stamina." Shiro thought out loud, "We all have our strongpoint. Pidge is highly intelligent, Hunk has high defense and a little more advanced intelligence, and Lance has high courage to do anything he puts his mind into with amazing accuracy."

"Man you all accommodate each other perfectly." Bella blurted out, her cheeks flushed as she realized that those words escaped her mouth.

Shiro hummed a little. That was true. He watched as Keith ran right past him, not being able to help himself as he felt his body move a little at the energy Keith radiated. They had agreed to run five laps around the football field, and already Keith ran around it in less than half a minute, probably around 40 seconds?

Lance ran past Shiro, already panting, but struggling to breathe through his nose. Keith looked back at Lance, which could be the worst mistake anyone could make, and looked back to his main focus, only to trip over his foot. He grunted as he slammed onto the ground. He tried to scramble back onto his feet, but Lance rushed past him and also hit Keith to bring him back down. This only fueled Keith even more and about ten seconds later he got up and started to race once more. They waited for a few minutes until Keith skidded to a stop, sweat building on his back and forehead. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged it upwards to wipe his sweat, revealing his torso to everyone. He didn't seem to mind though (but the girls were fanning themselves. Boy how he hated fan girls like them). 

"Time?" Keith managed to say between shallow breaths.

"5 minutes and a 49 seconds!" Hunk exclaimed, shaking Pidge, "YOURE GETTING BETTER! By the end of the year, if you keep practicing, you should be at four minutes! If you hadn't tripped you would've had around five and a half."

Keith smiled, laughing a little in victory. After a few moments, Lance appeared swimming in his sweat. He was panting like crazy, his breathing rapid and short.

"Time!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking.

"7 minutes and 12 seconds." Hunk said, trying to sound excited and cheerful, but a hint of disappointment hung at the tip.

Keith shoved Lance playfully and laughed, "And I tripped."

"Shut up!" Lance hissed, his face red with both embarrassment and the need for water under the hot sun.

Keith just kept laughing a little while Lance pouted. Pidge handed them their orange and white jackets and they put them on, despite Lance complaining how it was too hot to be wearing it.

Shiro smiled a little. He remembered back then, before he left for college, 13 year old Keith was still fast, even faster than Shiro himself. Keith turned towards Shiro's warm gaze as if it was a tractor beam and walked towards him, a small smile on his face. Shiro had to fight the feeling of dejavú. For a second, Shiro saw the young Keith, turning around towards Shiro with a huge smile on his face and some band aids on his face and arms. Shiro blinked and that image was gone, replaced by a sweaty, older Keith. Shiro just wrapped his arms around him lovingly, it being filled with bromance affection, but for the three females, they all looked at them with a fan girl twist to it. Which scared Shiro frankly.

"Hey." Shiro breathed, just loud enough for Keith to hear. His breath disturbed some strands of hair near Keith's ear.

"Mmmm?" Keith hummed, laying his chin on Shiro's shoulder for a good effect to not blow Shiro's cover.

"Where did you go earlier? What did you do?" Shiro asked, still his voice hiding behind his breath. He felt Keith tense up against his chest. Shiro placed his hands onto the shoulder blades of Keith and pressed against it.

"I-I'll tell you later. I promise." Keith said, still whispering it. 

Shiro let go of Keith, letting the sweaty, sticky boy go. Keith looked at Shiro for a few seconds before walking over towards Pidge.

Although he knew later would be after this tour which would take 6 hours to go over rules, important places, and go over each other's schedules, Shiro was willing to wait that long in order to find out what was bugging Keith.

* * *

> **Group Chat:** Walkin' Walkin' n rollin'   
> **Supa Hawt Fiya** (Keith), **Your Royal Hotness** (Lance), **Space Daddy** (Shiro), **Pigeon** (Pidge), **Chunky Monkey** (Hunk)   
>  Unread: (0) 

**Space Daddy [6:50]** : I never want to lead a tour ever again! EVER!

 **Pigeon [6:51]** : Dude, I'm pretty sure those three annoying girls have the hots for you, even if they do think you're gay.

**Space Daddy [6:53]** : You said that would repel them!

**Pigeon [6:55]** : I forgot about it being 2017! Apparently in order to be hot or popular now a days you have to be edgy, homo, or play a sport and be crazy good at it.

**Chunky Monkey [6:56]** : And you're two of those Shiro. That makes you crazy freaking hot.

**Your Royal Hotness [6:58]** : Shiro where were you? The tour ended half an hour ago! Your food is getting cold! I made Asian fried rice! And managed not to burn it this time!

**Space Daddy [7:00]** : Those three girls again. I'm pretty sure they're signing up for cheerleading because I told them I'm in the football team. Somebody kill me :')

**Your Royal Hotness [7:02]** : I gave Pidge your plate to go. Just go to their dorm and he'll warm it up in the microwave you guys got.

**Space Daddy [7:05]** : ty

**Your Royal Hotness [7:07]** : Has anyone seen Keith? He didn't show up for dinner.

**Space Daddy [7:08]** : He's missing. Again?!?

**Pigeon [7:10]** : I'll go check if he's in the dorm.

**Space Daddy [7:12]** : Thanks Pidge.

**Chunky Monkey [7:13]** : Now. Keith is all three things. He's edgy, he's gay, and he plays football. Now he's a magnet. 

**Your Royal Hotness [7:15]** : Keith's gay???? OoO

**Chunky Monkey [7:16]** : yeah. He told me back in high school. He asked a guy out once but got badly rejected. He had asked out three other guys before that in middle school.

**Chunky Monkey [7:19]** : like really hardcore rejected. He cried for a whole week to the point where I had to break the knob of his door in order to get him back outside. 

**Chunky Monkey [7:20]** : that's how come I hated Luke Mage, the guy on our football team, for the rest of high school.

**Space Daddy [7:21]** : Who's Luke Mage?

**Your Royal Hotness [7:23]** : [image sent]

**Pigeon [7:25]** : I'd turn gay for him anytime. His eyes though! That dark blue is just nnnnnnnnnnnnn 

**Chunky Monkey [7:26]** : Pidge, did you check the dorms yet for Keith?

**Pigeon [7:27]** : Almost there. 

**Chunky Monkey [7:28]** : k

**Pigeon [7:33]** : He's on his bed. I don't think he's sleeping though, his breathing is too fast for that. 

**Space Daddy [7:34]** : I'm comin

**Pigeon [7:36]** : [video sent]

**Chunky Monkey [7:38]** : Yeah there is no way he's asleep, his breathing is uneven. When your asleep your body finds its ruthem, but there is none in him right now.

**Space Daddy [7:39]** Open up Pidge.

* * *

Shiro waited in front of the door patiently until he heard it click open and Pidge popping her little head out. Her brown messy hair was clearly ruffled by either Hunk or Lance earlier. 

"Come in." Pidge whispered, letting Shiro into the dark room. Only one puny lamp on low setting was the source of light for now. 

"Your plate is on the table, okay Shiro?" Pidge said, "I need to go. Hunk and I are going to check out the clubs and sign up for them on the school's website."

"Okay. But I want you back here by 8:30, or I'm stomping in their dorm, got it?" Shiro said playfully, acting as if he was her guardian. 

"Okay dad." Pidge groaned, walking out and locking the door behind her. 

Shiro turned back towards Keith, the young man curled up in a semi-fetal position with a red t-shirt and black sweats on. His face was mostly covered by pillow, but the part that wasn't showed no sign if he was awake. But his breathing gave it all away. 

"Keith." Shiro said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Keith didn't respond, it being obvious how he was tying to control his breathing.

Shiro took off his shoes and stood up to change, still not hearing a word from Keith.

"Keith. Come on." Shiro said, trying to keep his cool, jumping a little to get into his sweats. 

Still, Keith didn't say anything, not a sound escaping the so-called-'sleeping' boy.

Slipping on his black tang top, he turned over towards Keith, some of his black bangs slipping over his eyes, his long eyelashes meeting the hair on top of his head.

He sat back down at the edge of the bed, staring intently at Keith. "Look. If it's because I made you be my boyfriend just so I didn't seem like a huge a-hole, I'm sorry. I should've just taken the blow."

Keith mumbled something into the pillow, his grip tighter on the poor Star Wars pillow. Shiro laid down on the bed with the blankets reaching his waist, nudging Keith with his hand, worry within his expression. 

The younger man made a dying noise into his pillow before turning around towards Shiro, their faces a few inches apart from each other.

"Keith, I'm sorry." Shiro apologized, "For whatever I did. You just... need to tell me what did I do."

Keith clenched his teeth and muffled another dying noise and exhaled sharply. "No Shiro. I'm just overreacting." He exhaled a little and shifted to be a little bit further from Shiro, "Just... don't worry about it for me, okay? I don't need more guilt resting on my shoulders."

Now that Shiro looked closer to the younger man, he saw his skin red near his eyes, his dark eyes looking at him sadly. He looked beaten like some soccer ball left out on the field.

Shiro couldn't help himself. Feeling like a parent to him, Shiro cupped his face and looked at him worryingly.

Keith glared at him and twisted around, his back towards Shiro. 

For long moments did that silence last for. An awkward silence filling the air. None dared to speak or make a sound. None dared to move to see the other, nor be deprived of each other's warmth. 

Shiro had lots of thoughts racing through his mind. Why? Why was Keith crying? What was Keith overreacting about? Why had he said more guilt? Why? Why? Why?!

He thought back to the ringtone. His expression that Keith saw. One full of emotion. Maybe that was what made Keith get pushed a little on edge. That ringtone had been before Shiro had ditched Keith behind to go to military school. He had wanted to tell Keith all about it before he left, but it was too late. He remembered driving away in a broken down car and looking behind the car to see the heartbroken Keith, his eyes full of betrayal. Shiro had thought that Keith would never forgive him, never be able to look him in the eye and call him a 'friend'. He thought that Keith would never love anyone again. 

How stupid Shiro had been. 

The young man in front of him had already had enough. He was a broken down teddybear, forgotten. The stitches holding him together that his friends desperately tried to fix being torn apart. His parents were gone, he was rejected from love multiple times. He didn't need Shiro to leave him for military school and to only come back for a week and eave again without telling him. Keith had merely thought before he left for college was that he was going on a vacation. He remembered his phone call with young Keith when he was at college. He had to explain everything to Keith and listen the young boy cry on the phone. And that was a lot for someone like Keith. Keith was that one person who would never let anyone see him cry, to never let anyone prod him to find his weak spot. 

Keith had that ringtone to remember his last happy moments with his best friend before he became what he was today, somebody he wanted to call his big brother. Before he was ripped apart and put back together as a young man he couldn't even tell was him. 

Shiro found himself wrapping his arms around Keith's torso, feeling Keith breath through his cries.

Keith had reacted this way because... he was afraid. He was afraid. He was afraid that Shiro, who had looked at him in such a bizarre way, would not look at him the same way ever again. To look at him and think, 'man, he is weird to have that as my ringtone. To have something like that.' He was afraid that, once he saw Shiro's expression, that the older man would not be able to laugh with him the same way, to sing with him the same way, to hang out of with the same way, to _look_ at him the same way.

He had been told multiple times, that his eyes were caring. And probably when Keith looked at them, he felt the affection he had been taken away from. People always take this for granted. He remembered when Keith fell apart in his arms over affection he did not have. 

This young man did not deserve this. Maybe if, just maybe, if he had not been ridden of his parents, maybe he would not be the grumpy self he is today. Maybe friendlier, more lovable, willing to let people see the soft parts of him. 

When Shiro found Keith when Keith was only six, he saw a broken toy. He was all cut up from bullies and abuse of his foster parents, a fresh black eye staining his pale skin. Shiro had been on summer break, and walking past the alley with his friends and to see a young boy crying his heart out should've been enough to make people go up to him. But nobody did. They all just looked at Keith with disgust, some with slight sympathy, but most with none. Looking at the mucus dripping from his nose, his eyes red and swollen with the black eye. Scarlet staining his clothes. And just leaning against a wall, hugging a broken kitty plush. 

11 year old Shiro had departed from his friends and walked up towards Keith. When Shiro touched Keith's shoulder, the young boy screamed and had whimpered, _"Please! No more! No more!"_

Young Shiro had patched Keith up and promised to be back at that same alley to help fix his kitten plushie. That same face that young Keith made, smiling with the baby teeth he had and band aids decorating his skin, was what he had saw when Keith won that race with Lance. 

And ever since then, the two young boys, even if they were five years apart in age, were together forever, best friends till they day they would die.

Shiro hugged Keith tighter, feeling his eyes burn a little with waiting tears. He was pulled back into the present now, but the past memories were still carved into his mind. And when his tears asked for permission to leave, he was about to lose it.

But he allowed them to fall.

He allowed himself to show his weak side to Keith. To let him know that... it was okay. It was okay to cry. He didn't need to hide from his loved ones when he needed their help the most. 

He felt Keith's body turned so that his chest was pressed against his, their noses almost touching. Shiro's eyes were squeezed tight, refusing to open as the salt from his tears burned.

"S-Shiro?" 

Opening his brown eyes just a crack, he saw through blurry vision a confused, startled Keith, his eyes red and swollen. 

"I'm sorry Keith." Shiro whispered, holding onto Keith for dear life, his fingers gripping at his red t-shirt, 

"Sorry for what?" Keith asked, his voice hoarse from the dryness in his throat.

"Sorry for leaving you behind all those years ago." Shiro softly cried, "I shouldn't have done that. I left you, at a time you needed me the most. I left you, alone, confused. I left you without warning. And then all of a sudden appear again and stay for only a week to only leave you again. I'm so sorry!" Shiro broke down at that moment, his usual strong aura turning into a sad one, making Keith worry, for sure. 

"I guess you found out why I cried, huh?" Keith murmured, looking at Shiro through half-closed eyes and a smile tugging at his lips. Even through swollen skin around his eyes, he looked as hot as ever.

Shiro hummed a little to show he knew. He held onto Keith closely, as if afraid if he let go, he could never be there for him again. 

"So this is what you do?"

Shiro felt Keith stiffen when he asked that question, the younger man's eyes shot wide open.

"You go by yourself to cry?" 

Keith bit his lower lip, not daring to look at Shiro straight in the eye. 

Shiro felt his hand move without his consent and lifted Keith's chin so that he was looking at him. 

"Keith..." 

"It's what I've been doing for years Shiro." Keith murmured, "It always works. Never lets people show that they can get to me. People think that I go to punch a wall or something, so I let them think that. After my last remaining parent died, I promised myself that nobody would see me cry like how I cried when I was ripped apart from my mother's limp hold or my father's hand." Keith's breathed slowed down, as if trying to control his crying, "I didn't want to worry any-"

Keith was cut off by Shiro holding him tight to his body, his mouth pressed against Shiro's shoulder.

"I'll always be there for you." Shiro whispered, his grip tightening onto Keith (if that was even possible), " _I_ will take it upon myself to be your older brother from now on."

Keith didn't reply, and Shiro didn't need him to. They communicated silently until they fell asleep, Shiro ending up sleeping last to the sounds of Keith's soft, kitten like sounds.

Let's just say that when Pidge got back, she had lots of blackmail.

* * *

> **Group Chat:** Walkin' Walkin' n rollin'   
> **Supa Hawt Fiya** (Keith), **Your Royal Hotness** (Lance), **Space Daddy** (Shiro), **Pigeon** (Pidge), **Chunky Monkey** (Hunk)   
>  Unread: (21) 

**Space Daddy [6:00]** : I kinda don't want to leave this dorm and have to meet up with those annoying pests again.

 **Pigeon [6:02]** : I'm pretty sure you don't want to leave that bed for a reason other than them ;)

**Chunky Monkey [6:03]** : OOOOOOOOOOO PIDGE WHAT ARE YOU TLAKIJJNG ABOUT?!?!!??? OVO

**Space Daddy [6:03]** : Dude you wouldn't dare use this for blackmail.

**Pigeon [6:04]** : ovo

**Chunky Monkey [6:04]** : DID SHIRO BRING SOMEBODY HOME?!?!?

**Your Royal Hotness [6:05]** : I was going to yell at you all for waking me but this is so worth it!!!!!

**Space Daddy [6:06]** : if you tell them I will chuck a pillow at you right now!! You're lucky that I don't want to wake Keith you ungrateful child!

**Pigeon [6:07]** : I'm sorry Shiro ówò

**Space Daddy [6:08]** : you ... wouldn't ... dare

**Space Daddy [6:09]** : Pidge no!

**Pigeon [6:09]** : Pidge yes!

**Space Daddy [6:10]** : I'm going to skin you alive

**Chunky Monkey [6:11]** : TELLL USSSS!!!

_[6:12] **Your Royal Hotness** has changed group name to: Blackmail Sharing Time _

**Pigeon [6:16]** : I come home to see Shiro and Keith hhinfsjsinfieoferooijfaeriojewijoreofjr

**Chunky Monkey [6:17]** : WHAT!!

**Pigeon [6:19]** : Okay I'm in the bathroom now. Shiro is like silent yelling so he doesn't wake Keith up

**Space Daddy [6:20]** : when you get out of there I'm going to murder you

**Pigeon [6:21]** : I will be so worth it at the end. 

 

 

For me

**Your Royal Hotness [6:22]** : TELL US ALREADY THE SUSPENS EIS KILLING ME

**Pigeon [6:24]** : I come back to the dorm to see this. I will only send you the cropped version though so I can blackmail Shiro.

**Pigeon [6:26]** : [image sent]

**Your Royal Hotness [6:27]** : AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWQW <33333333333 I'm not going to lie but Keith is freaking cute when he's smiling and asleep!

**Chunky Monkey [6:27]** : I NEED TO SEE THEIR BODIES THE HEADS OF THEM IS NOT GOING TO QUENCH MY CURIOUSITY!!!

**Pigeon [6:28]** : Shiro, you need to take me to the command center where only the Paladins are allowed to enter into! 

**Space Daddy [6:30]** : You know I can't do that! Your going to. Get caught and then in will. Get caught and thwsyn I will never beg a paladin ever again!

**Pigeon [6:32]** : [image sent]

**Chunky Monkey [6:33]** : OH MY JESUS THEYRE CUDDLING!!!!! 

**Your Royal Hotness [6:33]** : //inset anime bloody nose here//

**Pigeon [6:34]** : You should see what happens when I poked them! They were so adorable. Shiro literally moaned out Keith's name and Keith snuggled closer to him. I can send the video if you want...They do so much more cute things together!

**Your Royal Hotness [6:35]** : YEASSSSSS

**Chunky Monkey [6:36]** : DITTO

**Space Daddy [6:37]** : NO PIDGE I WILL TKA YOU THERE JUST STOL!

**Pigeon [6:39]** : and swear that you won't kill me once I step out from this door.

**Space Daddy [6:40]** : i can't promise that....

**Pigeon [6:42]** : Here's the clipped version. [video sent]

**Your Royal Hotness [6:43]** : OH MY GOD DID I HEAR THAT RIGHR?!?! SHIRO LITERLALG MOANED OUT HIS NAME!!!!

**Space Daddy [6:43]** : I'm gonna die now

**Chunky Monkey [6:45]** : This is too cute to be real ;;

**Space Daddy [6:46]** : I swear I'll not kill you! Just stop!

**Pigeon [6:47]** : Kay :3

* * *

Pidge chuckled under their breath, an unbearable smile stuck on her face for all of eternity. They exited the bathroom with extreme confidence, peering over their shoulder and a smile on their face when Shiro gave them the bird. One of his arms were tucked under Keith's head, serving the purpose of a pillow. His hand appeared at the other side of the black hair with the group chat visible on the bright screen. Keith looked so peaceful and so pure when he was asleep, but when he wakes up he will be back to being the terrible grouch he is.

Shiro mouthed 'f u' at them, but Pidge merely just giggled a little and did a little dance, their phone ringing with messages from the others pleading for more videos.

It was still dark out, a beautiful midnight blue outside, but at the bottom navy blue appeared, hinting morning. They knew the risk they were taking. Hell, they would be with Shiro for the rest of the tour but it felt so good!

Their main purpose for getting Shiro into the 'command center' was that they could hack into the database to see where they actually sent their brother and father. When they went to the Garrison, they never returned. They went there to make history, finding rocks tracing hints of Pluto's moon. They had the evidence and everything and Matt spent most of his life trying to find traces of the moon. And their father had finally found hints of alien life. The last text they ever got came from Matt. Saying how they were going to fly out into space and get more evidence. And from their father, he said how much he loved them.

But when they went, they never returned. 

They didn't know what happened, Pidge always having trouble with this. They personally thought that maybe they were murdered, but sometimes they would get some activity coming form Matt's phone, but never could actually crack the code.

Pidge had fought to get into this school, and they were going to find out what happened to their family. Their mother was devastated at the sudden loss of her spouse and beloved son. They had studied their butt off in order to get a scholarship. 

Although they may be dead, Pidge didn't like to think so. They knew their brother was still alive along with their father. They had picked up activity and finally, it was enough to get Pidge rattled.

Shiro knew this, but of course Shiro insisted that they should not go so far, after all there could be a chance that they actually died.

But the way Pidge acted after that made Shiro shut his mouth about the whole thing.

Now, they were pumped that they can finally go there.

* * *

Shiro wanted to hate Pidge, he honestly did, but after a few minutes, he couldn't help but fall for her reason for doing that. She was so stuck onto e idea that her family could still be saved.

The water from the shower falling made Keith wake up. His eyelashes fluttered open and he mumbled something.

"Mornin." Shiro hummed, shifting his arm, "I would like my limb back please."

Keith yawned and rolled off Shiro's arm and pushed against his bed, arching his back like a cat. "Mornin." Keith managed to yawn out, cracking an eye open at Shiro before closing it and sitting up, leaning against the wall for support. His head looked to his shoulder, Keith obviously not being a morning person.

The younger man jumped off the bed unexpectedly, stretching his legs out. 

Shiro got off of the bed, stretching out his arms by tugging them.

"I think you should start going back to your dorm." Keith insisted, looking up behind his bangs, "I don't trust Charlie with having the dorm all to himself."

Shiro chuckled a little at that and then sighed before yawning. 

"Yeah. I suppose so." Shiro said softly, lifting his arm over his head to stretch his tricep. 

Keith chucked some dirty clothes towards Shiro, making the older man laugh and his arm clutched the articles of clothing pressing against his chest. "Okay, take your dirty clothes then. I'm not going to keep them under my bed."

"Fine, fine." Shiro yawned playfully, raising his voice towards the end for that dramatic effect.

"Don't you raise your voice at me young man!" Keith hissed, catching onto Shiro. If someone was only listening to his voic,e he actually sounded like he was going to beat him up, but his face told a different story. His eyes glistened with playfulness like a puppy and his mouth was pulled back into a half-serious snarl.

"But moooooooooom!" Shiro groaned, "You're younger than me! You can't tell me what to do!" Shiro was walking towards the door, making sure to stomp a little to be like a brat. Or like Lance.

Keith stood up form picking out his uniform and started to push Shiro. Shiro laughed as he felt Keith's smaller hands push the way bigger man away from him, repeating "out" over and over until Shiro made it to the door. Keith slid his card and playfully shoved Shiro out.

Shiro turned over towards Keith, a smile on his face while Keith grinned, it looking soft on his features, before closing the door.

He honestly loved it when he got to make Keith smile or grin, since he doesn't do much of that around others and it looks nice being placed on his face.

Shiro started to walk up the stairs, passing by some students rushing to meet their leaders that had instructed them to come early or some of the older kids going to have fun on their last day to do nothing.

Finally getting up the stairs, the black haired man walked for a minute or two until he got to his dorm room. Reluctantly, he opened the door, wishing to not see his dorm buddy with another girl. Instead he found his dorm buddy with some wrenches and such, building something. He looked up from plugging a wire coming from the mouth of the robot into his computer and smiled.

"Look who decides to come back!" Charlie chuckles, his dark brown spruce wood colored hair cut from its emo looking style that used to cover his left eye to mostly covering three quarters of his forehead. He got ginger highlights, it popping out from his dark skin and almost pairing nicely with his hazel eyes that were a mix of nature's green and earth brown. 

He leaps off his bed, careful not to break his robot he was building and stands proudly. He has his gloves on, as usual, fingerless in order to build his robot, but wearing them just in case something goes wrong. He has some cuts from sharp pieces of metal on his fingers and just above the end of the gloves on his forearm, but other than that he's good. He has a band-aid on the bridge of his nose as usual, since he usually had to fight to get some parts for his robot or got in a fight during robotics and football games. They always aim for the noise. He had bags under his eyes as usual, but other than that, same good old Charlie. 

The young man's messy hair was covered in a grey beanie, something Shiro recognized as his present for his dorm buddy for his birthday last year.

"Good to be back." Shiro said, bumping shoulder together when he walked past towards his bed. He noticed how Charlie had already washed them and he looked back at Charlie suspiciously.

"Washed them five times." Charlie promises, "I thought you were going back home for something when you said 'Oh crap I forgot something! I'll be back!'."

"That doesn't mean bring a girl home." Shiro points out.

"She's my girlfriend." Charlie explains, "We've been dating since summer. We liked each other since like our fourth year, or I liked her since my fourth year. She's that one girl from the cheerleading team, Rachel remember?"

"Dude I was obvious she had a crush on you after our third year." Shiro scoffs , settling back down on his bed while Charlie went to his and started to resume building his robot.

"I didn't know." Charlie defends, smiling, "The Green Paladins is dense like the forest!"

Shiro pauses, "Oh man I forgot you're green! I'm going to text Pidge that they can't be green."

"No don't worry, I'm dark green. All they need to do is pick a different green." Charlie soothes, his voice deep, yet soft like the wind, "Remember how Coach Allura said that?"

Shiro stops in thought and recalls the memory. Because there wasn't enough colors to go around, she said that they would have to choose different shades of green.

Charlie looks up from behind his dark brown hair, "You seem really attached to them all."

"I am." Shiro says, a bit of pride in his voice, "I've been their friends since... I guess about five years? Keith I've known for most of my life, Pidge I've known for 5 years because he was my friend's brother, and I met Hunk and Lance recently at their graduation."

Charlie hummed a little to show he was listening. He had a screwdriver in hand as he held onto the robot's head lightly. 

Looking up, the dark skinned man looked at the clock and then back at Shiro, "You should go take a shower man. You have to lead a tour in... exactly 14 minutes. You usually take 7 minute showers and you put on your clothes in 2, that should give you enough time to race down the the entrance of the dorms in order to meet up with your group."

Shiro was always impressed by Charlie. Most football players were known for only athletics and most could not calculate nor remember what Charlie remembers. Although he is really into technology and engineering, he really likes football and the Earth. In his high school he got honors in World Languages, Earth Science, Calculous, Introduction to Engineering, and Physical Education. He was a scholar rather than a walk in and strangely enough, he supported Shiro, which led to them becoming such great friends in and out of football.

Before Shiro could thank him, Charlie said, "You're welcome. Now get your butt moving! You're going to be late if you stall any longer!" He finished installing the jaw of his creature and he hit 'enter' on his laptop and the jaw started to move and he could've sworn he saw stars in his eyes because he hollered in victory.

Shiro took his shower in four minutes (which Charlie praised him for when he started planning out what materials he would need for the legs of his robot), and got dressed in two minutes and raced out before Charlie could ask him to help with mathematic (which honestly is too advanced for Shiro's taste). 

He practically flew down the stairs and before his very eyes someone formed in front of him. They turned around with eyes wide in horror as they saw a huge figure fly over them and then collide with their lean frame. A scream managed to escape both of them and then they started to roll down the second flight of stairs, both of them trying to soften their fall by pressing their hands under each other's spine, but there was obviously going to be some injuries.

When they hit the wall, that was when they actually finished tumbling down. 

"What the living hell man?!" The mystery man yelled, the hand covering their arm an flooding up before pausing. "SHIRO!"

Shiro finally managed to get past his dizziness and found the familiar pale skin with his dark hair. 

"Keith?" He managed to say from his searing jaw he hit the side on one of the steps.

Shiro stood up and winced. His sides hurt and he was pretty sure his left leg was going to bruise up. He had but his lip on the tumble down, a taste of copper and salty liquid oozing its way into his mouth. He looked over at Keith to see what he had did to him. Keith looked pretty beaten up too, his footsteps staggering and he wasn't looking that straight. He was clutching his left arm tightly, pain in his face. He was 99% sure that he broke it on the fall. His cheek was an irritating red, showing it was going to start bruising up. His leg was hit badly, probably dragged across the carpet and got a pretty nasty carpet burn and some blood peeking from underneath the angry skin. 

Keith looked way worse than Shiro.

"Oh my god!" Shiro exclaimed, abandoning his previous goal of nursing his leg and going towards Keith to support him. Keith tried to look at Shiro right in the eye, but he ended up looking past his ear.

"I'm fine. Let's go before the others worry." Keith managed to say behind some random sounds he was making.

Shiro shook his head, "No! You're coming with me whether you like it or not. Let's get you to the nurse's office. If it is pretty bad I'll take you to the ER."

Keith scoffed, but it was obvious he immediately regretted the decision and winced in pain. "No! I'm not going down because of some stupid stairs!"

But Keith got the message when Shiro squeezed his broken arm a bit tightly. 

"Shiro?"

The older man turned around to find Charlie, the 24 year old looking confused. His eyebrows were arched in wanting an explanation.

"Accidentally flew down the stairs and ran him over." Shiro admitted, his face hot with embarrassment, "Luckily, it was Keith."

"So you want me to be hurt." Keith said playfully, wincing as he started to chuckle.

Charlie was there in no time, the dark skinned man had changed his clothes into a comfortable hoodie and black pants. He rolled up his baggy black sleeves and observed Keith.

Keith looked hesitant about the whole thing, but Shiro said reassuringly, "He could be a doctor you know. But instead he wants to major in Technological Engineering. Don't worry about it. His dad actually taught him a lot about this stuff and that's how come he can patch himself up."

"Where does it hurt?" Charlie asked, holding gently onto Keith's hands and looking at Keith's left arm while carefully moving it in normal ways but every time making Keith wince.

"Left side of my head, my whole skull, right part of my ribcage, left leg, and my neck. It feels like my windpipe is being crushed by muscle." Keith managed to hiss through his muffled cries of pain.

Charlie was silent for a minute, observing the areas where it hurt. "Good news or bad news first?" Charlie asked.

"Good news." Keith responded, his eyes starting to fill with worry, which mingled perfectly with the pain.

"Your sides are just going to bruise and should be gone in a week. The pain in your neck will go away, it is not common to have that when you flak down a whole flight of stairs. But I advise not to move your neck much, let it fall back into its normal place. You need to clean off your left leg, otherwise it's just going to get infected, especially since the ground here is filthy." Charlie said, it being obvious how he was trying to hold back from using words the probably wouldn't understand by how he paused sometimes before he said something, "Bad news is that you probably should go to the ER for the pain in your skull and for your arm. Without proper X-Rays and materials, it is not obvious if you're suffering from a mild concussion or not. But it is really obvious that your arm is broken. You just need a cast and you're good to go."

"Did I ever tell you, you are my favorite dorm buddy I've ever had?" Shiro purred, supporting Keith by lifting the younger man's arm over his shoulders.

Charlie chuckled a little at that. "Hundreds of times. Shiro, you should probably relax too. Nothing too serious on you, just bruises." 

Just as Shiro turned to leave, Charlie reminded them, "You should go and go to the nurse in order to get the pass to leave the sight."

Shiro nodded before going once more, totally forgetting about his waiting peers.

* * *

> **Group Chat:** Lance Is Going To Burn Us All  
>  **Supa Hawt Fiya** (Keith), **Your Royal Hotness** (Lance), **Space Daddy** (Shiro), **Pigeon** (Pidge), **Chunky Monkey** (Hunk)   
>  Unread: (34) 

**Space Daddy [8:16]** : Sorry guys, were going to be late. Tell everyone that the rest of the tour will be at 12:00.

 **Pigeon [8:18]** : why. and we have been waiting since 7 Shiro. We have been waiting for an hour!

**Space Daddy [8:20]** : we are in the ER 

**Chunky Monkey [8:21]** : WHATTT?!?!!

**Space Daddy [8:24]** : Keith and I got hurt pretty bad so we went to patch ourselves up. The nurse at school only helps with the bruises and the blood but we have to go to the ER to get Keith a cast and check if he got a concussion

**Chunky Monkey [8:25]** : WAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!

**Pigeon [8:26]** : wtf did you guys do that made Keith have a broken arm and maybe have a concussion?!

**Space Daddy [8:28]** : long story short I short of ran into him and we fell down some stairs.

**Your Royal Hotness [8:29]** : lmao

**Chunky Monkey [8:30]** : :')

**Pigeon [8:30]** : //face palm//

**Pigeon [8:31]** : you guys are idiots.

**Your Royal Hotness [8:31]** : I'm telling the girls right now.

* * *

It was a long wait. 

A very... very... very long wait.

But finally Keith returned to Shiro with some bandages on his forehead that was stained with some scarlet on the side (the doctors found a cut from there) and a red cast with some of his fingers poking out, clenching around the foreign thing blocking its way from moving.

"Well, Keith here had a mild concussion, but nothing too serious. Only temporary dizziness could be obviously seen but no permanent damage done to his mental health. He should be looking straight any moment now." The doctor informed, "His arm will be in that cast for 2 weeks. We'll check it afterwards. Luckily it wasn't badly fractured or anything like that."

"Good." Shiro sighed, already hearing that news before, but hearing it come from the actual doctor's mouth seemed way more comforting than the nurses informing him so.

They talked for a while more before Keith and himself were talking towards Shiro's black jeep.

Keith had lost his dizziness and only seemed having sensitivity to light and a bit of slowness in replying. "Stupid cast." He mumbled, Shiro immediately knowing what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Keith, I really am." Shiro said guilty, "If there's anything I can do for you. And I mean _anything_. I will do it. I'm so sorry! I never meant for this!"

After some moments, Keith replied. "Shiro do me a favor and stop saying 'sorry'," Keith hissed, "it's just adding to my headache. And second of all, stop blaming yourself! Just think of it as revenge for me breaking your leg when I tried to kick that one soccer ball but ended up kicking your leg and breaking it and forcing you to be walking in crutches for three weeks."

Shiro paused as Keith brought out his thoughts, Keith using his good arm in order to open the door of the black jeep with a grey roof on top.

"But you ended up scoring and winning the elementary 1st place in the Sheol district." Shiro said quietly.

Keith looked over towards Shiro, his eyes wide s he tried to process what he was saying. "Don't say that." 

"You're not going to go on the tour." Shiro said, "I'm going to have Lance lead you."

"Why not?!" Keith hissed after half a minute of processing what they said.

"I have to go with Charlie to help him get some parts without picking a fight since I saw him wearing his hoodie and when he wears that one he's off to get some parts." Shiro said, putting the car into reverse and looking behind him with an arm around Keith's chair, "Plus, you need some rest. Lance will show you around tomorrow. No school tomorrow because they're testing the water for lead levels. I don't honestly see why we have to stop school for that."

Keith was silent as his brain was putting two and two together and finally he sighed in defeat, his eyes closing as the thought of resting.

Shiro went up onto the road and turning his way back to college. The security guards had given them at the max 5 hours, and he was not going to test their strength when they go over that time limit. Sometimes the school was too strict, but the owner was a past soldier and insisted that this was to ensure that no students would try to escape to parties and to get really drunk at bars.

"Shiro?"

The older man turned over towards the younger one, Keith was curled up in a ball, his his seatbelt pretty awkward having to curve along with the body. His knees were pressed against his cheeks and his hand were folded around his legs with his bangs covering his eyes, his dark eyes barley visible. 

Shiro hummed a little in acknowledgement, keeping his eyes on the road once more.

Keith paused for longer than usual before saying, "Never mind."

Before Shiro could open his mouth to talk, Keith cut him off, "Thank you, Shiro. For always being with me. Even if I'm pretty much a nuisance 75% of the time."

Shiro glanced over at Keith, looking at the younger man, his fine hand holding onto the rock hard red cast. Shiro thought a little before pulling over to the side of the road. Keith looked up in surprise, lifting his head from his knees.

Quickly, Shiro took out his sharpie and grabbed Keith's hand. Keith winced a little, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the older man. Shiro grabbed his cast and opened the Sharpie. He scribbled on it while his other hand held Keith's pale hand in his.

He backed off and let Keith's hand go, missing the warmth form his palm. Keith looked at him with faint pink dusting his cheeks before looking down at his cast to see Shiro signed it with a little note saying 'Stay strong my little lion <3'.

"Aw," Keith joked, "You do care!"

Shiro smiled a little and pulled back into the road while Keith looked at his cast for a little longer before going back in his little cocoon with Shiro's jacket that was on his chair being a little pillow for him.

They got back to the college after five minutes and walked back over towards to college, Keith wincing every time they had to turn towards the sun and blinking furiously. He lifted his hand to shield most o his eyes, but apparently that wasn't enough.

This particular morning was a beauty. The sun was not that strong, but too Keith it was too strong. It was warm and everything was green in the summer. Keith and Shiro walked down the sidewalks along with the small stream of people guiding them towards the dorms while some went the opposite way towards the college. Shiro was rather protective of Keith, looking strangely at the people who bumped into Keith's cast and making him wince in pain.

"Almost there buddy." Shiro said, the crowd thinning out as it got towards the end.

"Why do you talk like a 42 year old man?!" Keith hissed playfully, another person bumping in Keith's bad arm and Shiro furrowing his eyebrows once more.

"I do not!" Shiro said defensively, sliding his card into the slot in one fluid motion while Keith had his left arm search his right pocket for his card. Once Keith had found it, he struggled to write the card since it was such a foreign movment for his left hand, but he managed to do it. It seemed to annoy Keith, since he always liked to do things efficiently and quickly. Those were the rules he lived by. And he had spent a quarter of a minute getting inside rather than taking three seconds and going.

They walked up the stairs, making sure not to bump into anybody, and were stopped halfway by a voice saying, "Shiro!"

The duo looked behind them to see Charlie with a bloody nose and a whole box full of metal and scraps. Shiro looked at him disapprovingly and muttered, "You went to the scrapyard didn't you?"

Charlie nodded enthusiastically and squeaked like a little boy, "I went and then these dogs chased me! Wow! I'm just so full of adrenaline right now! I can run a whole fucking mile!"

"Then how did you get the bloody nose?" Shiro asked, pointing at his own nose.

"Ran into a sign that was sticking out from one of the heaps. Dog chewed on his pants leg for a while because of that. But so worth getting these parts!" Charlie rambled, pointing at his torn black jeans.

"That sounds like something straight out from a cartoon." Keith said, a small grin on his face. The bandage wrapped around his forehead had some of his bangs falling over it.

Charlie smirked and chuckled a little, "Except for not coming out unscathed I have my battle scars." He dramatically pushed his hip out and out his hand on it while his left hand held onto the box, it being obvious of his strength. Shiro often times mistakes him for a person who played for defense, but he actually played offense, his speed off the charts, but for sure Keith was a bit faster than him. Golf had certainly had done him some good and track to build up speed. The coach often items made them play other sports to help improve their skills. 

Like for Charlie, golf had helped decide when the ball was going to land so he could receive it and if he had to throw it he could have more accurate results. It also improved his grip on the ball. Track helped his speed dramatically. He used to be like Lance, but now he was close to Keith's speed. He was getting better with every month, his speed increasing and increasing.

Shiro had went to play in hockey only, this helping his strength and accuracy.

"Shiro?" 

Shaking his head, Shiro looked back at Charlie, his eyes wide.

"What are you guys going to do?" Charlie repeated, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I have to get Keith to rest." Shiro said, peering over at Keith, the younger man rolled his eyes and attempting to cross his arms awkwardly with his cast.

"Keith can come over to sleep over if he needs some company." Charlie invited, smiling a little, "I can make him so bored he'll have to sleep. And if he wants he can help me build this robot. I was supposed to finish it last month, but because the jaw and body kept breaking down, I had to rebuild it again and again and again." Shiro knew this already, his eyelids drooping a little at the thought. Shiro often found himself waking up at 3:00 in the morning with Charlie screaming into the phone and ranting bayous how the jaw or body should've been working.

Before Shiro could answer, Keith spoke up, "Sure." Shiro looked over at Keith, the younger man looking at him reassuringly, "I'd enjoy having someone nearby just in case I break something just laying on the bed."

Charlie let out a little laugh and patted Shiro's shoulder. "Go, Shiro."

Shiro nodded and watched as Charlie passed them. Keith turned around and before he could start walking upwards along with him, Shiro grabbed Keith's good hand. The younger man stopped and turned around towards Shiro, his dark eyes searching the others brown eyes.

Using Keith's strong grip to help him up, Shiro's body was close to Keith's being able to hear the others breath.

"You sure you wanna go with Charlie? You know you don't have to." Shiro pressed, his grip tightening on Keith's hand. "You barley know him after all."

"I see how you look at him." Keith simply speaks, "Full of trust. I'm sure I can trust him too."

Shiro simply looks him, his eyes wide. Keith has a soft smile on his face, it looking soft on his features, his eyebrows furrowed. Shiro sighs and let's go of Keith's fragile hand. He grabs his phone and watches it light up and showing the time.

"Well, I got 15 minutes to kill." Shiro says, following Charlie and turning over to look at Keith. "Come on."

* * *

> **Group Chat:** Lance Is Going To Burn Us All  
>  **Supa Hawt Fiya** (Keith), **Your Royal Hotness** (Lance), **Space Daddy** (Shiro), **Pigeon** (Pidge), **Chunky Monkey** (Hunk)   
>  Unread: (6) 

**Your Royal Hotness [11:55]** : Shiro? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: finishing tour up :')
> 
> Me: How long are your chapters usually?
> 
> My friend: Mine are often times 2,000 words. You?
> 
> Me: //chokes// y-yeah! Me too! //sweats//

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy ~ I'm already working on chapter two. For Knock Out, I'm already like halfway done. It's just not the same when's I'm writing it when I'm not depressed. ;v;


End file.
